Adolescence
by Lucas Senpai
Summary: le titre est assez explicite ! suite d'un nouvel ami VERSION FINALE LACHEZ DES REVIEW !
1. Reveil difficile

**Chap. 1 : Réveil difficile**

9 heures du matin dans la base de Cheyenne Moutain.

Baptiste se réveilla, en se sentant un peu bizarre. Cela devait être sûrement dû au fait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de sa première mission au coté de SG1.

Après s'être préparer pour aller déjeuner, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Daniel. Il frappa mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il regarda la porte, celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Il entra et trouva la chambre vide. Baptiste pensa qu'il devait être dans son bureau. En y arrivant il trouva aussi porte close. Il frappa mais n'eut encore pas de réponse. En entrant, il découvrit Daniel endormit sur sa table de travail au milieu de divers bouquins. Il s'approcha de lui silencieusement.

**Baptiste :** Daniel, réveille-toi.

Pas de réponse 

**Baptiste :** Daniel, debout c'est l'heure

Toujours rien, il avait vraiment le sommeil profond !

**Baptiste :** DANIEL

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut ! envoyant valser des livres et des feuilles dans toute la pièce. 

**Daniel ( surpris ) :** QUOI ! qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Daniel se calma, mis ses lunettes et se retourna vers Baptiste

**Daniel :** Tu peux pas laisser les gens dormir tranquillement ?

**Baptiste ( en souriant ) :** Il est 9 heures 

**Daniel ( grognon ) :** Ah euh bon d'accord, excuse-moi mais tu aurais pu me réveiller autrement qu'en me criant dessus !

**Baptiste ( ironique ) :** J'ai hésité à te balancer un bouquin ou un verre d'eau.

**Daniel :** Très drôle !

**Baptiste :** Bon ben désolée, on peut peut-être aller déjeuner, non ?

**Daniel :** Ok, je vais me réveiller et je te rejoins au mess

**Baptiste :** A tout de suite.

Baptiste sortit de la pièce. Daniel retourna dans sa chambre, pris une douche froide et se rendit au mess.

En chemin, Baptiste passa devant le labo de Sam, la porte était grande ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir et eu comme une impression de déjà vu.

En effet, Sam était endormie sur sa table de travail, enlacé à son réacteur. Il se dit qu'elle était vraiment mignonne endormie comme ça.

Il frappa à la porte mais elle ne réagit pas.

**Baptiste :** Major Carter

Rien ! A croire qu'ils étaient tous sourds. Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua un peu.

**Baptiste :** Major Carter

**Sam :** hum, hum

**Baptiste :** Faut se lever

Sam ouvrit les yeux.

**Sam( encore un peu endormie ) :** Hum, quoi, capitaine mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Baptiste : **Il est 9 heures major

**Sam :** Quoi, et zut je me suis endormie en faisant mes tests

**Baptiste :** J'avais remarqué! Moi je vais au mess, Daniel, que j'ai réveiller aussi d'ailleurs, doit y être donc je vous attends là bas.

**Sam :** D'accord, euh capitaine merci de m'avoir réveiller

**Baptiste :** Mais de rien major, c'est normal.

Baptiste repartit en direction du mess. Il y entra et vit Teal'c assis à une table. Il pris à manger et se dirigea vers la table

**Baptiste :** Bonjour Teal'c

**Teal'c :** Capitaine Porte

**Baptiste :** Bien dormi

**Teal'c :** Oui

**Baptiste : **Vous etes là depuis longtemps ?

**Teal'c :** 1 heure

**Baptiste (étonné) :** Quoi, mais vous vous etes levé à quelle heure ?

**Teal'c :** Je n'ai que peu dormi.

**Baptiste :** Mais c'est une manie de ne pas dormir ici ou quoi ?

Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Daniel suivit de Sam arrivèrent à ce moment là. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien réveillés. Daniel s'assit à coté de Baptiste et de Teal'c et Sam de l'autre coté de la table.

**Daniel (d'une voix endormie ) :** Bonjour Teal'c

**Teal'c :** Docteur Jackson, major Carter, bien dormi ?

**Daniel (en baillant) :** Vous plaisantez là j'espère ! vous voyez ma tête ! et vous Teal'c ?

**Teal'c :** Très bien Docteur Jackson.

**Baptiste :** Mais je croyais que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup dormi ?

**Sam (en baillant) :** Les jaffas ont moins besoin de sommeil que nous, leur symbiote rend leur sommeil plus réparateur.

**Baptiste :** Et que faites vous quand vous ne dormez pas Teal'c ?

**Teal'c :** j'essaye d'en apprendre plus sur votre culture

**Daniel :** Teal'c est devenu accro à la télévision !

**Baptiste :** il me semble que les programme de la nuit ne sont pas super intéressant.

**Teal'c :** et bien j'ai surtout emmagasiner des connaissances sur la chasse et la pêche

**Daniel :** alors pourquoi avez vous refusez d'aller pêcher avec jack ?

**Teal'c :** …

**Sam :** En parlant du colonel il n'est pas là ?

**Teal'c : **je ne l'ai pas encore vu major Carter

**Daniel :** il doit encore être en train de dormir ! il va encore être en retard au briefing

**Sam :** Vous etes mauvaise langue Daniel

**Daniel (baillant) : **Juste réaliste Sam !

Jack arriva à ce moment, avec sur son plateau un très grand bol rempli, limite plus que le bord, de flocon d'avoine.

**Jack :** Bonjour tout le monde, de quoi parlez vous ?

**Daniel (embarrassé) :** Euh … hum mais de rien Jack, pourquoi ?

Sam et Baptiste se mirent à rire et Teal'c sourit.

**Jack :** Daniel était encore en train de dire des conneries sur moi ?

**Baptiste :** Mon colonel, bien dormi ?

**Jack :** Ce n'est pas la peine de detourner capitaine ! j'ai l'habitude ! Oui ça a été. Et vous ?

**Baptiste :** Moi ça a été aussi mais …

**Jack :** Apparemment ça a été moins bien pour Daniel et pour vous major à voir vos têtes …

**Baptiste :** En effet, je les ai trouvés chacun dans leur bureau, dormant sur leurs travaux.

**Jack (en rigolant) :** C'est ce qui arrive quand on s'amuse trop !

**Sam (en baillant) : **Très drôle mon colonel

**Daniel ( ironique ) :** c'est sur que ça ne doit pas vous arrivez souvent de trop travailler Jack !

**Jack :** Daniel mangez au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! si en plus de ne pas dormir vous ne mangez pas, vous serez bien en mission !

**Daniel :** …

Jack s'assit à coté de Sam et tous se mirent à déjeuner. Baptiste fixa le colonel qui mangeait ses flocons d'avoine comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis 3 jours. Jack le remarqua et s'arrêta.

**Jack :** Un problème capitaine ?

**Baptiste :** Non mon colonel, c'est juste que vous avez beaucoup d'appétit !

**Jack : **On dit que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée non ?

**Baptiste :** Exact mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant.

**Daniel :** Eh bien il va falloir t'y faire parce que ça va être comme ça tous les jours !

**Sam ( en souriant ) :** On s'y habitue vite vous verrez !

**Daniel :** A l'appétit de Jack oui, mais pour ce qui est de son humour, c'est plus

long voir même impossible !

**Jack :** Normal que tu ne le comprennes pas Daniel, tu es civil et mon humour est militaire alors …

**Daniel :** Donc il est à un niveau en dessous de moi, c'est ça ?

**Jack :** Euh … non un niveau au-dessus

**Daniel :** Laisses moi rire

**Jack :** Mais je t'en pris vas-y

**Sam : **Messieurs ! c'est pas bientôt fini vos gamineries ? est ce que s'est possible de petit déjeuner tranquillement ?

**Jack :** Mais maman c'est lui qui m'embête

**Sam( faussement outrée ) :** Mon colonel ! enfin un peu de tenue s'il vous plait

**Jack : **Je plaisante major

**Daniel :** J'avais raison pour son humour !

Ils continuèrent à déjeuner.

Baptiste se dit que si s'était là même ambiance en mission alors ça risquait d'être assez marrant !

**Baptiste : **A quelle heure est le briefing ?

**Daniel :** A 11 heures

**Baptiste :** Ok, ça nous laisse du temps

**Daniel :** Oui, il faut que je finisse ma traduction

**Baptiste :** Si tu veux je peux t'aider

**Daniel :** Si tu veux. On peut y aller maintenant, moi j'ai fini de déjeuner.

**Baptiste :** Allons-y

**Sam :** Moi aussi je vais y aller, je dois ranger mon labo

**Jack :** Vous voulez dire votre chambre major. Votre lit est confortable ?

**Sam ( souriant ) :** Vous etes vraiment drôle aujourd'hui mon colonel !

**Jack :** D'accord, je vois que personne ne veut rester avec moi , enfin sauf Teal'c. D'ailleurs Teal'c si vous n'avez rien à faire ça vous dit d'aller à la salle de sport, histoire de ce mettre en condition avant la mission.

**Teal'c :** Si vous voulez O'Neill

**Jack :** Alors allons y va.

Ils se levèrent et chacun parti vaquer à ses occupations


	2. Briefing

**Chap. 2 : Briefing**

**Bureau de Daniel, 10 heures 30**

**Baptiste ( ironique ) :** C'est pas compliqué ton truc !

**Daniel :** C'est toi qui a proposé de m'aider alors si t'es pas content …

**Baptiste : **Je plaisante Dany

Il se leva et fit quelques mouvements, cela faisait 1 heure qu'il était assis et bossait sur cette traduction. Ils n'avait pas vraiment avancé ! Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque de Daniel qui couvrait tout un mur de son bureau et qui était pleine à craquer

**Baptiste :** Mis à part des dictionnaires, t'as quoi dans ta bibliothèque ?

Daniel ne l'écoutait pas, il était comme absorbé dans la contemplation de la tablette contenant le texte sur lequel ils travaillaient.

**Daniel : **Je suis sur que c'est simple mais comme il y a quelque chose qui bloque et que je ne sais pas quoi… Je connais tous ces symboles mais là ils ne veulent rien dire. On dirait un message codé, pourtant en apparence c'est juste un texte en goa'uld ancien.

**Baptiste :** Il doit te manquer la clé

**Daniel :** Quoi ?

**Baptiste : **Ben oui, si le texte est codé comme tu le penses, pour le décoder, il te faut une clé. Enfin Dany tu regardes jamais les films d'espionnages, cultive toi un peu !

**Daniel :** Je crois qu'on a pas la même définition du mot culture !

**Baptiste :** Bon je sais pas moi ! il y a pas un symbole inhabituel ou …

**Daniel :** Non, je te dis je connais tous le symboles mais impossible de comprendre le sens du texte ! c'est juste une suite de syllabes incohérentes.

Baptiste se mit derrière la chaise de Daniel de façon à voir le texte dans son intégralité.

**Baptiste :** Regarde … on dirait …

**Daniel : **Quoi ?

**Baptiste :** Viens là, viens voir.

Daniel le rejoint.

**Daniel :** Quoi ? je ne vois rien

**Baptiste :** Mais si regarde, mets toi à ma place, sous cet angle, certains symbole forme un dessin, une espèce d'oiseau, schématique.

**Daniel :** Il s'agit d'un ibis, l'emblème du dieu égyptien Thot. C'est ça la clé ?

**Baptiste :** Sais pas. C'est bien lui qui a inventé l'écriture entre autre ?

**Daniel :** C'est bien lui. Mais on est pas plus avancé avec ça !

**Baptiste :** Ben il est possible que la clé ait un rapport avec lui … ou alors c'est juste sa signature !!

**Daniel :** Très drôle mais …

**Haut-parleur :** SG 1 est demandé en salle de briefing

**Daniel :** Quoi ! encore ! mais je pourrais jamais la finir cette traduction !

**Baptiste :** Allez, viens on va voir ce qu'on nous veut ça nous changera les idées. Après ont pourra réfléchir plus clairement.

**Daniel :** Mais on venait juste de trouver un indice ! grâce à toi d'ailleurs

**Baptiste :** Vas-y, dis-le que je suis génial !

**Daniel ( rigolant ) : **Prétentieux ! Et puis tu as raison, on va y aller parce que tu ne peux pas avoir 2 idée géniale de suite ! sinon tu vas faire cramer tes neurones !

**Baptiste :** Merci Dany !

**Daniel ( souriant ) :** Mais de rien mon cher !

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que Baptiste s'y rendait. Il regarda sa montre, 10 heures 45. Le briefing ne devait commencer que dans 15 minutes alors pourquoi les avaient t'ont appelés avant, mystère, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir. Ils croisèrent Jack et Teal'c sur le chemin. Sam les rejoignit 2 minutes plus tard mais comme le jour précédant il n'y avait personne dans la salle

**Jack :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ? encore quelque chose de grave ?

**Daniel :** Je n'en sais rien mais à se train là, j'aurai jamais fini ma traduction !

**Jack :** Mais c'est pas grave de toute façon c'est pas intéressant !

**Daniel :** Quoi, mais je …

**Jack : **Je plaisante Daniel

**Daniel :** Je préfère !

**Sam :** Encore en train de vous chamailler vous 2 mais vous ne changerez donc jamais

**Jack :** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne comme on dit major

**Baptiste :** Quelqu'un sait pourquoi on est là ?

**Jack :** Non, on ne nous l'a pas dit mais ça fait 2 fois en 2 jours, ça doit être les aléas du métier sûrement !

La porte du bureau du Général Hammond s'ouvrit à ce moment là et une adolescente rousse en sortie.

**Sam : **Cassy !

**Cassy :** Salut Sam, tu vas bien ? ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu

**Sam :** Ca va bien merci. Excuse-moi mais tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de travail et …

**Jack :** Ah ça oui, tellement qu'elle bosse même pendant ses vacances ! Comment ça va Cassy ? Et ton chien ?

**Cassy ( souriant ) :** On va bien tous les deux ! Bonjour Daniel, bonjour Teal'c, bonjour … euh je sais pas comment vous vous appelez ?

**Baptiste ( d'un air sérieux ) :** Capitaine Baptiste Porte, armée de Terre française, attaché à SG 1

**Jack :** Waouh ! Capitaine, vous me faites presque peur !

**Baptiste :** Merci du compliment mon colonel et toi c'est quoi ton prénom ?

**Cassy :** Cassandra

**Baptiste : **Joli prénom, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? tu fais partie d'une équipe SG ? y a pas une limites d'age ?

**Sam ( souriant ) :** En fait, on l'a trouvé sur une planète sur laquelle le goa'uld Nirrti avait décimé la population. Elle était seule on l'a donc ramené sur Terre. Mais il s'agissait d'un piège. Elle portait une bombe en elle mais la détonation n'a finalement pas eut lieu. Depuis, le docteur Fraiser l'a adoptée.

**Cassy :** Vous etes là depuis quand ?

**Baptiste :** Hier, je suis le petit nouveau !

**Hammond : **Bien Cassy, tu veux bien nous laissez, on doit faire le briefing

**Cassy :** Oh, bon bas, on se verra plus tard tout le monde, je suis là pour 2 semaines alors …

Elle sortit

**Hammond :** Bien asseyez-vous SG 1

Ils s'assirent. Jack, Teal'c et Baptiste d'un coté, Daniel et Sam de l'autre. Le Général Hammond s'assit au bout de la table.

**Hammond :** La planète que vous allez visiter s'appelle P5X956, major

Sam leur donna un dossier concernant la mission.

**Sam :** Voilà, ce que nous avons appris de la sonde et de l'UAV : la porte se trouve à l'orée d'un bois, à 2 km il y a un village, entouré de champ. On n'a pas repéré de présence goa'uld autour de la porte mais il y a une étrange source d'énergie à 1 km derrière le village.

**Jack :** Laissez moi devinez mon Général, vous voulez que l'on aille jusqu'au village pour que Daniel fasse ami ami avec les indigènes et que Carter voit ce qu'est la source d'energie puis on revient faire notre rapport.

**Hammond :** Vous avez tout compris Jack. Vous disposez de 12 heures.

**Jack :** Une mission de routine quoi !

**Hammond :** Bien vous avez 30 minutes pour vous préparer. Rompez SG 1

Ils sortirent et se rendirent dans leur vestiaire pour se mettre en tenue. 25 minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle d'embarquement.

**Haut-parleur :** Chevron 5 enclenché

**Baptiste :** C'est encore plus impressionnant lorsque ça tourne !

**Jack :** Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu capitaine !

**Haut-parleur :** Chevron 6 enclenché

**Jack : **Bon tout le monde est prêt ?

**Teal'c :** Je suis prêt O'Neill

**Daniel :** Moi aussi

**Sam :** C'est bon mon colonel

**Haut-parleur :** Chevron 7 enclenché

Aussitôt une vague bleu surgit du cercle de métal et le vortex se forma.

**Jack : **Et vous capitaine ?

Baptiste était absorbé par ce spectacle.

**Baptiste :** C'est magnifique

**Jack : **Capitaine ! et vous vous etes prêt

**Baptiste :** Euh quoi ? … euh affirmatif mon colonel

**Jack :** Ouf ! j'ai cru que vous vous étiez transformé en statue ça me rassure ! Bon alors allons-y

**Hammond :** Bonne chance SG 1

**Jack :** Merci mon Général

Ils montèrent la rampe d'accès et s'approchèrent du vortex

**Baptiste : **C'est vraiment magnifique !

**Jack :** Après vous

Teal'c s'engagea suivi de Daniel puis de Sam


	3. Affrontement

**Chap. 3 : Affrontement**

Baptiste traversa le vortex et une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva de l'autre coté de la porte à l'orée d'un bois. Teal'c, Daniel et Sam étaient aux aguets. Le colonel arriva 2 seconde plus tard.

**Jack :** Encore une foret de sapin ! ça devient lassant à la fin !

**Sam :** Pas de mouvements aux alentours mon colonel

**Teal'c :** J'ai repère un chemin qui a l'air d'avoir été emprunté récemment O'Neill

**Jack : **Et bien suivons le. Teal'c passez devant, Daniel, Capitaine, Major, moi je ferme la marche.

**Daniel ( avec un léger air de sous entendu ) :** Pour changer !

**Jack :** Bon, on y va les enfants, c'est pas le moment de bavarder si on veut être rentré pour le goûter !

Ils se mirent en marche et empruntèrent le chemin repéré par Teal'c. Il n'eurent aucune difficulté à suivre le sentiers malgré les nombreux détours qu'il faisait. Au bout d'une heure, ils aperçurent la fin de la foret. Arrivé à la limite des arbres, Teal'c leur fit signe de faire halte et se de se mettre à couvert. Ils le rejoignirent prudemment.

**Jack :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Teal'c :** Des jaffas …

Jack pris ses jumelles. Il vit des jaffas qui encerclaient le village. Ils devaient être une dizaine. Pour ceux qui était visible.

**Jack :** Teal'c vous croyez qu'il y en a d'autres ?

**Teal'c :** Possible O'Neill

**Jack :** Et vous connaissez le goa'uld qu'ils servent ?

**Teal'c :** Non O'Neil

Jack passa les jumelles au reste de l'équipe.

**Jack : **Bon on fait quoi ? je ne pense pas qu'une attaque frontale est des chances de réussir

**Baptiste :** Il me semble avoir déjà vu le symbole qu'ils ont sur le front quelque part.

**Jack ( surpris ) :** Ah bon mais c'est votre première mission !

**Baptiste :** Je sais mon colonel. Mais impossible de me souvenir où !

**Jack :** Bon c'est pas grave capitaine, ça va vous revenir. Pour les jaffas, je propose d'agir comme cela : Daniel et Carter vous allez attaquer à droite, moi et le capitaine à gauche. Teal'c, vous allez créer une diversion. Pas de questions ? Alors, on y va !

Ils se séparèrent et avancèrent prudemment jusqu'aux haies qui clôturaient les champs.

**Jack ( par radio ) : **Tout le monde est en position ?

**Sam ( par radio ) :** Affirmatif

**Teal'c ( par radio ) :** Je suis prêt

**Jack ( par radio ) :** Bon alors on y va

Teal'c se leva et tira sur le jaffa le plus proche avec son zat. Immédiatement les autres jaffas se retournèrent et ouvrirent le feu. Il tira encore 2 fois puis se remit à couvert. A ce moment là les autres sortirent de leur cachette et prirent les jaffas à revers. Avant que ces derniers comprennent ce qui s'était passé, ils étaient neutralisés.

**Jack ( par radio ) :** Bien joués les enfants. Que chacun avance dans sa zone. On se rejoint au centre du village

Ils continuèrent leur progression. Il ne semblait y avoir personne à l'intérieur du village.

Mais tout d'un coup Jack et Baptiste virent un jaffa qui leur bloquaient le passage. Ils se cachèrent derrière une maison proche.

**Jack ( par radio ) :** On vient de découvrir un jaffa, il nous empêche de progresser et vous ?

**Sam ( par radio ) :** Pareil, on est bloqué mais nous il y en a 5.

**Teal'c ( par radio ) :** Idem ici, on dirait qu'ils gardent quelque chose.

**Baptiste ( par radio ) : **Il y en a 3 de plus chez nous, ils ont du entendre notre attaque.

**Daniel ( par radio ) :** J'entends ce qu'ils disent, ils parlent de prisonniers, ça doit être pour cela qu'ils bloquent l'accès au centre du village.

**Jack ( par radio ) : **Bon il faut agir. Daniel et Carter vous allez les attaquer mais chacun par un coté, nous ferons pareil. Teal'c ne bougez pas. Dés que nous aurons lancé notre attaque vous neutraliserez les votre en espérant qu'ils feront mouvements vers un des 2 groupes. Cela permettra de les prendre par surprise. Ensuite, vous pourrez venir nous aider. Bon on y va

L'attaque fut lancée.

Du coté de Jack et Baptiste, elle se déroula bien. Lors du premier assaut, ils tuèrent 2 jaffas et il ne leurs fallut qu'une deuxième passe pour en finir. D'autant plus que Teal'c avait neutralisé une partie de ses ennemis.

Mais Daniel et Sam se voyaient opposé plus de résistance. En effet une patrouille de 3 jaffas étaient venue en renfort. Comme Teal'c avait fini de se débarrasser de ses opposants, ils convergèrent tous les 3 vers Sam et Daniel et prirent les jaffas par surprise. L'attaque était terminé.


	4. Temple ?

**Chap. 4 :** **Temple ?**

Ils s'approchèrent du groupe de prisonniers que la patrouille surveillait. Il se composait d'une vingtaine d'adolescent plus ou moins jeunes.

**Jack :** C'est fini, y a plus de danger, les serpents sont partis.

**Daniel :** Bonjour, nous sommes des explorateurs. Nous venons de la Terre, nous avons traversé la porte des étoiles. Je m'appel Daniel Jackson et voici le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter, le capitaine Porte et Teal'c.

Certains jeunes regardèrent Teal'c avec insistance. Jack le remarqua

**Jack :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est avec nous. Teal'c souriez ! Vous voyez ! Hum… euh y a t'il un chef ou quelque chose se rapprochant de ça parmi vous ?

Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année environ se détacha du groupe

**Garçon : **Je suis Ani, c'est moi qui dirige le village.

**Jack :** Chef du village ! tu es pas un peu jeune ? Il n'y a pas d'adulte ?

**Ani :** Nous sommes les adultes.

**Jack :** Euh, non ça s'est pas possible ! tu n'est certes plus un adolescent mais … ou alors vous avez pas la même définition d'adulte que nous !

**Ani :** Nous le sommes pourtant. L'apparence ne fait pas tout et la sagesse n'atteint pas le nombre des années.

**Jack :** Ca devient philosophique moi je comprends plus grand chose ! Teal'c, pensez vous qu'il y a d'autre jaffas dans le coin ?

**Teal'c :** Dans le village non O'Neill. A l'extérieur, difficile à dire, s'il y en a, ils se cachent en attendant du renfort ou le moment propice pour contre attaquer.

**Jack :** Ou les deux ! Bon Ani, c'est ça ? peux tu me dire pourquoi les goa'ulds était dans ton village ?

**Ani :** Ils étaient à la recherche de notre temple.

**jack :** Tu sais pourquoi ?

**Ani :** Ils n'ont rien dit.

**Jack : **Le contraire m'aurais étonné ! Est-ce que vous pouvez nous y conduire, nous trouverons peut être ce qu'ils cherchaient.

**Ani :** Bien sur, ce sera avec plaisir puisque vous nous avez sauvé la vie. Suivez moi.

Il guida SG 1 dans la foret et les amena devant une grotte. En chemin ils parlèrent à Ani des goa'ulds et lui proposèrent de l'aider lui et son peuple à se défendre contre ces derniers.

**Ani :** Nous y sommes

**Daniel :** Ani qui a t-il dedans ?

**Ani : **L'autel où nous vénérons nos dieux

**Jack :** Bizarre que les goa'ulds cherchent ça.

**Daniel :** Il est possible qu'ils le cherchent pour le détruire afin qu'ils n'aient pas de rival pour imposer leur hégémonie sur cette planète.

**Sam :** Mon colonel, vous vous souvenez de cette importante source d'énergie et bien on dirait qu'elle provient de cette grotte

**Jack : **très bien major. Euh Ani, on peut entrer ?

**Ani :** Bien sur, allez-y

**Daniel :** Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

**Ani :** Je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer maintenant. Vous saurez revenir au village, je dois y retourner et parler avec les miens de ce que nous pourrions faire avec votre aide pour combattre les goa'ulds.

**Jack :** Alors à bientôt.

Ani repartit vers le village.

**Jack :** Bizarre coutume, bon Teal'c …

**Daniel : **Vous savez Jack, dans certaines peuplades d'Amérique du Sud, les jeunes …

**Jack :** Oui oui c'est sûrement intéressant ce que vous allez nous dire mais là on n'a pas le temps, les goa'ulds peuvent revenir à n'importe quels moments alors … Donc Teal'c restez à l'extérieur et prévenez-nous par radio s'il se passe quelques choses.

**Teal'c :** Compris O'Neill.

Le reste de SG 1 s'enfonça dans la grotte. Celle ci était éclairée par des torches. Ils aboutirent dans une grande salle au milieu de laquelle se trouvait l'autel dont avait parlé Ani. Il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte d'assemblage de métal et de cristaux. Sam et Baptiste s'approchèrent de l'autel, Daniel s'intéressa aux parois, qu'il filma avec sa camera.

**Jack :** A votre avis major c'est quoi ? je ne pense pas que c'est un autel.

**Daniel :** Ces symboles sont fascinants, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil !

**Baptiste :** Daniel, il y a d'autres inscriptions sur…. euh … la chose

**Sam :** Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mon colonel mais vu l'énergie que ça dégage c'est une machine. Maintenant à quoi sert- elle ça …

**Jack :** Bon que fait-on ?

**Daniel :** Si on restait étudier ce temple ?

**Jack :** Et moi je fais quoi ? y rien qui m'intéresse ! et je vous rappel qu'on peut avoir de la compagnie à tout moment !

**Daniel :** rabat-joie !

Sam se rapprocha d'un bloc de cristal sur lequel on voyait une marque en forme de main. Baptiste se trouvait derrière elle

**Baptiste :** A votre avis c'est quoi ?

Sam haussa les épaules

**Sam :** Bonne question capitaine.

**Baptiste :** Le bouton on/off ?

**Sam ( en rigolant un peu ) : **C'est possible capitaine. Je devrais avoir le temps de faire quelques test. Il faut juste que je connecte mes appareils. Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps

**Baptiste :** laissez moi vous aider major

**Sam :** merci capitaine

Sam regarda sur les cotés de l'autel afin de voir s'il existait une trappe permettant d'accéder au système interne. Baptiste s'occupa du « bouton on/off ». En reliant le bloc de cristal à un des appareils de Sam, il posa sa main sur l'empreinte. Le bloc se mit à briller et la lumière gagna en un éclair le reste de l'autel. Surpris par ce phénomène et par la légère piqûre qu'il avait ressenti sur sa main, il l'enleva du bloc et une sphère lumineuse se forma au-dessus de ce dernier.

**Jack :** Major, capitaine qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

**Sam : **Je n'en sais rien, je regardais l'autel et …

**Baptiste :** c'est moi mon colonel ! j'ai touché le bouton on/off par inadvertance. J'avais raison major !

La sphère grossissait à vu d'œil

**Jack :** Capitaine c'est pas le moment je crois ! On va pas rester là, on dégage.

**Baptiste :** désolé mon colonel.

Au moment où il dit ça la sphère grossit très vite et les engloba tous puis elle disparut

**Jack :** Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? est ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Ils lui répondirent par l'affirmative.

**Sam :** Aucune idée mon colonel mais je ne note plus d'énergie, on dirait que la machine s'est déchargé ou qu'elle s'est éteinte.

**Jack : **et bien on va pas rester là pour que vous étudiez ça! on dégage.

Ils sortirent, expliquèrent à Teal'c ce qui s'était passé et prirent le chemin du village mais ils trouvèrent celui-ci vide. Ils se rendirent à la porte des étoiles. Ils l'ouvrirent et la traversèrent.


	5. Débriefing

**Chap. 5 : Débriefing**

**Hammond :** SG1, déjà de retour que s'est-il passé ?

**Jack : **C'est une longue histoire mon Général !

**Hammond :** Bon vous me raconterez ça après être passé à l'infirmerie, briefing dans 1 heure

**Jack :** Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller mon Général ?

**Hammond :** C'est un ordre colonel.

**Baptiste :** Un problème ?

**Daniel :** Il n'aime pas les piqûres

**Baptiste :** Je le comprends, moi non plus !

**Daniel ( en rigolant ) :** Quand je disais que tu avais des points communs avec Jack !

SG1 se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Pour Baptiste, c'était la première fois qu'il y venait en tant que patient. L'examen de routine se passa normalement c'est à dire que Jack protesta comme d'habitude contre le docteur Janet Fraiser qui voulait lui faire une prise de sang. Baptiste réussi à se contrôler afin de ne pas montrer sa peur. L'examen dura une 30 de minutes puis ils allèrent se changer et prendre une douche. Ils se rendirent enfin en salle de briefing.

Sam, Daniel et Baptiste s'assirent d'un coté de la table, Jack et Teal'c de l'autre. Le Général Hammond se trouvait au bout de la table. Janet arriva peu après avec les résultats des premières analyses.

**Hammond :** Bien commençons, alors pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous etes rentré à la base avec 6 heures d'avance sur l'horaire prévue.

**Jack ( en regardant Daniel ) :** Et après on dit toujours que je suis en retard !

**Hammond : **Colonel !

**Jack :** Pardon mon Général

**Baptiste :** Et bien, on a réussi à aller jusqu'au village sans problème mais celui-ci était gardé par des jaffas

**Hammond :** On n'avait pourtant pas repéré de présence ennemie la première fois avec l'UAV

**Sam :** Ils ont du passer la porte entre temps mon Général

**Jack :** Ils ont voulu nous faire une surprise ! On a réussi à les maîtriser et à découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient ici

**Hammond :** Et que faisaient-ils ?

**Daniel :** Ils gardaient un groupe d'adolescent que nous avons libéré. Selon eux, les jaffas cherchaient leur temple, bizarre de la part des goa'ulds mais il y a encore mieux, le symbole de leur goa'ulds nous était inconnu

**Hammond :** Ils obéiraient à un nouveau grand maître, c'est possible Teal'c ?

**Teal'c :** Tout à fait Général Hammond

**Jack :** Un de plus et m …

**Hammond :** COLONEL !

**Jack :** Pardon Général

**Daniel :** On a demandé au chef du groupe de nous conduire à ce temple

**Sam :** Et son emplacement correspondait à celui de la source d'énergie repéré par l'UAV

**Daniel :** On est donc allé à ce temple avec Ani, c'est le nom du chef

**Jack :** Arrivé au temple, il nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y entrer tout du moins pas pour le moment et il est reparti, bizarre, avant il nous avait dit un truc philosophique que j'ai pas très bien compris !

**Daniel :** Jack lui a demandé où était les adultes et il lui a répondus qu'ils étaient les adultes …

**Jack :** Bref on est rentré dans la grotte enfin dans le temple et l'autel que recherchaient les jaffas était en fait une machine

**Sam :** C'est de là que provenais l'énergie

**Jack :** Alors Carter, Daniel et le capitaine Porte ont inspecté les lieux. Teal'c est resté dehors. Puis le capitaine a touché à un truc par inadvertance et là ça a fait une sphère brillante et …

**Baptiste :** C'EST CA

Les autres le regardèrent étonné sans comprendre

**Baptiste ( à lui même ) :** Je sais où j'ai déjà vu ce symbole !

Ils se leva et quitta la salle de briefing en courant sous les regards médusés des autres.

**Hammond :** Mais qu'est ce que … ?

**Jack : **Il était comme ça étant jeune ?

**Daniel :** Oh oui !

**Jack :** Ah …

**Sam :** Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?

Baptiste revint 2 minutes plus tard avec la plaquette contenant la traduction de Daniel

**Baptiste :** Excusez-moi mon Général mais je viens de me rappeler quelque chose d'important

**Hammond :** Allez s'est bon pour cette fois capitaine mais la prochaine fois que vous vous levez comme ça prévenez-moi

**Jack : **Comme à l'école quoi ! Faudra aussi lever la main mon Général ?

**Hammond :** Mais qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui Colonel ?

**Jack : **Je ne sais pas … désolé mon Général

**Baptiste :** J'y penserais mon Général. Comme l'a dis Daniel, le symbole de leur dieu nous était inconnu mais je l'ai fait remarquer au colonel, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

**Hammond :** Et où ça capitaine ?

**Baptiste :** Sur Terre

**Hammond :** Quoi !

**Baptiste :** Oui avant notre départ pour P5X956 j'ai aidé Daniel sur sa traduction et on a remarqué que si on regardait le texte sous un certain angle et une certaine lumière, certains caractère ressortaient plus et formaient le dessin d'un oiseau stylisé. Comme on n'arrivait pas à décrypter le texte, on a pensait que ce dernier était codé et que ce dessin était peut etre la clé mais on a pas pu pousser nos recherches plus loin car on nous a appelé pour le briefing. En fait le symbole des jaffas et ce dessin est identique

**Jack :** De quel dieu s'agit il ? parce que Teal'c ne le connaît pas !

**Daniel :** Il est possible que ce soit un des premier grand maître et qu'il ait disparut avant que Teal'c ne devienne jaffa puis qu'il ait refait surface il y a quelque temps.

**Sam :** On devrait demander au Tok'ra mon Général peut être savent-ils quelques choses sur ce dieu.

**Jack :** Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, ils vont encore nous cacher des informations.

**Daniel :** Je suis d'accord avec Sam Général, d'autant plus que le texte même s'il est dans un dialecte goa'uld ancien, garde tous ses secrets.

**Hammond :** D'accord nous les préviendrons après le briefing. Bon reprenons.

**Jack :** Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

**Hammond :** Colonel

**Jack :** Pardon mon Général, je vais reprendre mon histoire donc le capitaine a touché a un truc par inadvertance et une sphère lumineuse est apparu. Avant qu'on ait eut le temps d'essayer de partir, elle nous avait enveloppé puis elle a disparu subitement. Apres on est sorti de la grotte et on est reparti vers la porte. On est repassé par le village mais il n'y avait personne. C'est tout mon Général.

**Hammond :** Docteur Fraiser, avez vous remarquez quelque chose d'anormal qui serait dû aux effets de cette sphère lumineuse ?

**Janet :** Non rien d'anormal mon Général, ils sont en bonne condition

**Sam :** Mon Général avec votre permission et puisque nous n'avons rien je voudrais retourner sur cette planète pour étudier la machine.

**Hammond :** Nous verrons major mais d'abord nous devons contacter la Tok'ra puis nous aviserons.

**Sam :** Merci mon Général

**Hammond :** Bien le briefing est terminé vous avez quartier libre, je vais donner l'ordre d'envoyer un message au Tok'ra, rompez SG1

**Sam :** Et bien moi je retourne à mon labo.

**Jack : **C'était prévisible ça major ! Toujours dans vos tests ! mais vous n'en sortirez donc jamais !

**Sam ( souriant ) :** Vous voulez m'aider mon colonel ?

**Jack ( légèrement gêné ) :** Euh … en fait il faut que je … euh Teal'c vous voulez aller en salle de sport ?

**Teal'c :** Désolé O'Neill mais je dois faire ma méditation

**Jack :** Ah euh alors Daniel

**Daniel :** Vous plaisantez Jack, moi j'ai ma traduction qui m'attend toujours

**Jack :** Je croyais que c'était au Tok'ra de s'en occuper. Bon alors capitaine ?

**Baptiste :** Une autre fois peut être mon colonel. Là je suis crevé mais si vous voulez vous pouvez nous aider Daniel et moi pour la traduction.

**Jack :** Euh non je vais aller errer dans la base, c'est une activité très importante pour moi, aussi intéressante qu'une traduction ou un réacteur naquadha

Ceci fait rire Baptiste et Sam. Chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations.


	6. Mess

**Chap. 6 : Mess**

Environ 30 minutes avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent au mess, Jack erra bizarrement dans un couloir proche du labo de Sam. Il finit par se retrouver devant la porte de ce dernier. Il frappa à la porte

**Jack : **Major je peux entrer ?

Aucune réponse. Il eu une impression de déjà vu. Il entra et retrouva ce dernier dans le même état que la dernière fois. Sam s'affairait encore autour de son réacteur.

**Jack :** Major Carter, je suis là

**Sam :** Oh mon colonel, je ne vous est pas entendu renter, j'étais plongé dans mes pensée

**Jack :** Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez comme d'habitude

**Sam :** Vous etes venu pour m'aider finalement ?

**Jack :** Euh … non … en fait je suis venu pour vous parler du capitaine.

**Sam :** Un problème ?

**Jack :** En fait non pas du tout, au contraire, je crois que s'est vous qui aviez raison major. J'ai vu comment il s'est comporté en mission et j'en suis satisfait.

**Sam : **Je vous l'avez dit mon colonel et puis en plus je trouve que son humour est un peu similaire au votre

**Jack :** Merci major, je lui dirai et puis j'ai bien aimé le coup du briefing

**Sam ( d'un ton ironique ) :** Ca m'étonne de vous parce que ce ne serai surtout pas vous qui irai à l'encontre du règlement.

**Jack : **C'est quoi ce ton ironique major ?

**Sam :** Rien, rien. En fait je pensais que s'il devient vraiment comme vous, le Général Hammond va avoir beaucoup de fil à retordre et qu'au niveau humour alors là ça va être l'apothéose

**Jack ( d'un air faussement vexé ) :** Hum, hum major vous savez que j'ai tout entendu

**Sam ( avec son plus beau sourire ) : **Oh pardon, j'ai pensé tout haut

**Jack :** Bien sur ! bon il y a 2 possibilités soit vous venez au mess avec nous ou soit je vous fait apporter un plateau repas ici ?

**Sam :** Je serai pour la deuxième proposition parce qu'au niveau blague je le sens pas ce repas !

**Jack : **Si vous continuez comme ça major je vais me vexer !

**Sam :** Mais c'est de l'humour mon colonel, je croyais que vous compreniez avec un talent humoristique comme le votre. Bon je viens au mess quand même

**Jack :** Alors allons y et moi j'ai un conseil : arrêtez de me critiquer on dirait Daniel alors moi je serai vous j'arrêterai tout de suite !

**Sam :** Vous etes méchant avec Daniel

**Jack :** Mais non s'est de l'humour major vous savez bien que j'adore Daniel

**Sam :** Mais oui bien sure, que suis je bête

**Jack :** Ca je sais pas par contre en ce qui vous concerne c'est moins sure que je vous apprécie …

Sam le regarda d'un air vexé

**Jack : **Je plaisante major si on arrêtait ce petit jeu, j'ai faim moi !

**Sam :** D'accord mon colonel, allons manger

Ils sortirent du labo et prirent la direction du mess où ils retrouvèrent Teal'c, Daniel et Baptiste en train de manger

**Jack :** Vous auriez pu nous attendre !

**Daniel :** Comme vous etes toujours en retard Jack, on s'est dit que …

**Jack :** Daniel, vous savez que ce n'est pas bien de faire courir des rumeurs infondées dans le dos des gens. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous me faites passez auprès des jeunes **( en montrant Baptiste )**

**Baptiste :** Merci pour le compliment mon colonel

**Jack :** Mais de rien et puis c'est vrai en matière de porte des étoiles vous etes jeunes, non ?

**Daniel :** Novice serait le terme exact Jack et je crois savoir que toi non plus tu n'y comprends pas grand chose au fonctionnement de la porte

**Jack : **Oui c'est ça bon et oh je suis ni linguiste ni physicien du pentagone moi, je suis militaire tout de même !

**Daniel :** On l'a remarqué en effet

**Jack :** Daniel qu'insinues-tu par là ?

**Daniel :** Rien rien comme toujours Jack

**Jack :** Bon alors dans ce cas là soyons sérieux 2 minutes

**Daniel :** Je crois que ça va être dur avec toi

**Jack ( sans faire attention à ce que Daniel venais de dire ) :** Donc je disais, sérieux alors capitaine quelles sont vos impressions sur cette première mission ?

**Daniel :** L'humour de Jack ne t'a pas trop saoulé ?

**Baptiste :** Euh non pourquoi toi si ? Donc pour vous répondre colonel, j'ai été ébahi par la porte elle-même, elle est absolument fantastique mais sinon j'ai trouvé la mission intéressante, elles sont toujours comme ça ou elle était facile juste pour moi ?

**Sam : **Chaque mission est différente car chaque planète est différente

**Jack :** Ouais sauf pour la végétation, c'est toujours des foret de sapin moi je trouve ça plutôt bizarre, faudra que je fasse un rapport …

**Daniel :** En fait le bon déroulement de la mission dépend du peuple que l'on rencontre et de la présence des goa'ulds

**Jack :** Ou d'autres méchants comme des robots, des crabes métalliques des programmes d'ordinateurs ou même des extraterrestre qui veulent faire une alliance avec nous et après nous détruire et qui n'ont aucun humour, c'est comment qu'ils s'appellent déjà…

**Sam :** Les Aschens, leur noms c'est les Aschens

**Jack :** Ah oui c'est ça et ce que je vous est cité là ne représente qu'une faible partie de tous les problèmes que l'on a rencontré, mais y a aussi des fois où des alliés nous crée des problèmes par exemple les Tok'ra, il faut toujours qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose sinon ils ne sont pas contents ! ils sont comme ça, bizarre enfin sauf votre père major bien sur

**Sam :** Merci mon colonel

**Baptiste :** Votre père fait partie de la Tok'ra ?

**Sam : **Oui c'est un longue histoire …

**Baptiste :** Je vois major

**Jack :** Sinon je peux vous expliquer pourquoi on traverse la porte. Si on le fait c'est pour que Daniel discute avec les indigènes, que Carter fasse des analyses et que Teal'c se fasse des nouveaux amis.

**Baptiste : **Et que vous fassiez quoi colonel ?

**Jack :** Moi et bien je les surveille. Et oui ils savent pas encore se débrouiller tout seul, on dirait pas comme ça mais …

**Baptiste :** Je vois mais en fait ce qui est important plus que mes impression sur la mission s'est ce que vous pensez de moi en mission colonel ? Comment je me comporte et tout ça ?

**Jack :** Eh bien je vous met un A, vous vous etes bien comporter, je vois que vous avez reçu un bon entraînement, comme quoi les Français ont quand même une bonne armée !

**Baptiste :** Merci colonel et vous major ?

**Sam :** Moi je suis d'accord avec le colonel, continuez comme ça

**Jack :** C'est vrai c'est que le début du trimestre

**Baptiste ( en rigolant ) :** Merci et toi Daniel ?

**Daniel :** Euh moi je te mets B- parce que j'ai entendu une de tes blagues alors…

**Baptiste :** Comment ça ?

**Daniel :** Pour allumer la machine, il faut chercher le bouton on …

**Baptiste :** Ah ça, si tu veux après tout c'est toi le pro !

**Jack :** Il est sévère le professeur Jackson !

**Baptiste :** Et vous Teal'c ?

**Teal'c :** Je pense que vous deviendrez un grand guerrier puisque vous avez été placé dans cette équipe

**Jack :** Wouah, Teal'c mais quel enthousiasme, là je dis bravo

**Teal'c :** Merci O'Neill

Daniel, Sam et Baptiste rigolèrent. Ils finirent de manger 20 minutes plus tard

**Jack : **Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Sam :** Moi j'ai envie de retourner dans mon laboratoire

**Daniel : **Et moi de retourner à ma traduction, Baptiste tu viens ?

**Baptiste :** Euh et bien c'est à dire qu'en fait …

**Jack :** Moi j'ai une meilleure idée

**Sam : **Laquelle ?

**Daniel : **Je crains le pire …

Jack lança un regard complice à Baptiste

**Baptiste :** Je vois ce que vous voulez dire colonel et je suis d'accord avec vous

**Sam :** Alors c'est quoi ?

**Jack :** Et si vous alliez au lit !

**Daniel :** Quoi ! comment ça mais je n'ai plus 8 ans Jack et j'ai des choses importantes à faire moi

**Jack :** On ne me la fait pas à moi Daniel, le capitaine t'as trouvé ce matin endormi sur ton bureau, tu manques de sommeil, c'est pas bon alors tu va allez te couchez et c'est un ordre

**Sam (commença à se lever et dit d'une toute petite voix ) :** Euh moi je vais …

**Baptiste :** Nul part major, je crois que c'est bon pour vous aussi

**Sam :** Mais je ne me sens pas fatiguée capitaine

Elle bâilla à ce moment là

**Jack :** C'est pas beau de mentir Carter et mon ordre tient pour vous aussi. Capitaine vous m'aidez à mettre les enfants au lit !

**Baptiste : **A vos ordres mon colonel !

**Jack : **Bien alors vous accompagnez Daniel, vous le couchez, le bordez et lui racontez une histoire et moi …

**Daniel :** Tu raccompagnes Sam jusqu'à sa chambre c'est ça et est ce que tu vas la border ?

Sam rougi en entendant les paroles pleines de sous entendu de Daniel

**Jack :** Mon petit Daniel, si tu continues comme ça je vais devoir me fâcher et te priver de dessert.

**Daniel : **Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre !

**Jack :** C'est ça, c'est ça, bon alors bonne nuit à vous, Carter on y va

**Sam :** Mais mon colonel

**Jack :** Ah y a pas de mais Carter

Jack se leva et poussa Sam hors du mess. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre

**Jack :** Nous y voilà, bon allez vous coucher, c'est un ordre je vous le répète

**Sam ( d'un ton complice) : **Vous ne venez pas me border ou me raconter une histoire mon colonel

**Jack : **J'aurai aimé mais je crois que les gens pensent que vous etes trop grande pour ça. Bonne nuit major

**Sam :** Bonne nuit, mon colonel

Jack s'éloigna et se dit en lui-même qu'il avait encore gâché une chance de dire à Sam combien elle comptait pour lui mais lui dire ça devant sa chambre … si jamais on les voyait … il ne préférait pas y penser. Il alla donc jusqu'à la sienne

**Daniel : **C'est quoi cette excuse bidon !

**Baptiste :** Surveille ton langage toi, allez viens là mon petit Dany tu veux me donner la main ?

Baptiste et Daniel sortirent du mess accompagné par Teal'c. Ils se rendirent chacun dans leur quartier et Baptiste dut pousser Daniel pour le faire rentrer dans sa chambre

**Baptiste : **Et gare à toi si je te vois dehors et puis soit raisonnable Daniel, c'est pour ton bien

**Daniel :** Mais bien sure, bon aller bonne nuit

**Baptiste ( d'un air déçu ) :** Tu veux pas une histoire

Pour toute réponse Daniel lui lança un oreiller à la figure. Baptiste l'évita et le lui renvoya. Il ferma la porte et se rendit dans ses quartiers. Il réfléchissait à cette deuxième journée et eu un peu de mal à s'endormir.


	7. Adolescents

**Chap. 7 : Adolescent**

**11 heures du matin dans la salle de briefing du SGC**

Teal'c attendait le reste de SG1 depuis 15 minutes maintenant. Ils ne les avaient pas vus depuis hier soir et cela commencé à être étrange. Le Général Hammond sortit de son bureau au moment où pour la deuxième fois on avait appelé le reste de SG1 par l'intermédiaire des haut-parleurs de la base.

**Hammond :** Mais que font-il enfin ? Cela ne ressemble pas au docteur Jackson et au major Carter ! Concernant le capitaine Porte, ses supérieur m'ont affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce sujet là. Et quoi qu'en dise le Docteur Jackson, le colonel O'Neill n'est jamais autant en retard. Vous les avez vu ce matin Teal'c ?

**Teal'c :** Non Général Hammond

**Hammond :** Bon attendons encore 5 minutes, on va les rappeler, leur laisser 5 autres minutes puis s'ils ne sont pas là vous irez les chercher.

Teal'c acquiesça de la tête. Le temps passa mais il n'y eut toujours aucun signe du reste de l'équipe.

**Hammond : **Et personne ne les a vu au mess ni où que ce soit d'autre, il ne reste que leur quartier, vraiment bizarre. Le temps est écoulé, Teal'c allez-y.

**Teal'c :** Très bien General Hammond, je vais commencer par le colonel O'Neill

**Hammond :** Tenez moi au courant Teal'c

Il sortit de la salle de briefing et se dirigea vers les quartiers de SG1. Il arriva à la porte de la chambre de Jack et frappa mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il attendit quelques instants puis refrappa une deuxième et une troisième fois mais le silence lui répondit à nouveau. Il se décida alors à entrer. La porte n'était pas fermée. La chambre était obscure.

**Teal'c : **Colonel O'Neill ?

Rien, il devait dormir ou bien … Teal'c alluma la lumière et une forme bougea dans le lit de Jack.

**Teal'c : **Colonel O'Neill, on vous demande en salle de briefing, il est 11 heures

**Jack :** Laissez moi dormir T, il est tôt et en plus on a pas cours aujourd'hui.

Teal'c ne compris pas de quoi Jack parlait, il se dit que cela devait être une de ses nombreuses blagues.

**Teal'c :** Désolé Colonel mais j'ai des ordres alors il faut vous dépêcher

**Jack :** Bon alors puisque je suis obligé …

Il se leva mais la personne qui sortit de son lit n'était pas Jack, enfin pas exactement … En effet s'est un adolescent qui faisait face à Teal'c

**Teal'c ( sur un ton autoirtaire ) :** Qui etes vous ?

**Jack :** Quoi, comment ça ?

**Teal'c ( sur un ton autoirtaire ) :** Qui etes vous ?

**Jack :** Mais c'est moi Teal'c, vous ne vous rappelez déjà plus et ben ils sont beau les jaffas !

**Teal'c ( sur un ton autoirtaire ) :** Répondez à ma question, qui etes vous et où est le colonel O'Neill ?

**Jack :** Bon T, ça suffit c'est pas drôle ! d'abord vous venez me réveiller brutalement aux aurores **( il regarda son réveil )** oui c'est exactement ça aux aurores ! et qui plus ait en interrompant un super rêve **( à lui-même, d'un air rêveur )** la piscine … Sam … **( redevenant sérieux )** hum … bon et après vous faites comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas. Enfin …

Il s'approcha de Teal'c

**Teal'c ( sur un ton autoirtaire ) : **Restez où vous etes

Teal'c pris le téléphone qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Jack et appela le Général Hammond

**Hammond :** Hammond, j'écoute

**Teal'c : **Il y a un problème Général. Le colonel n'est pas dans sa chambre

**Hammond :** Comment ça ?

**Teal'c :** Il y a quelqu'un d'autre à sa place

**Hammond :** Comment !Qui ça Teal'c ?

**Teal'c :** Je ne sais pas Général Hammond. Il s'agit d'un adolescent

**Hammond :** Quoi ! bon très bien, j'arrive. Je vais demander à la sécurité d'aller chercher le reste de SG1, j'ai comme un pressentiment …

**Teal'c :** Bien Général Hammond

Hammond arriva 5 minutes plus tard

**Hammond :** Alors Teal'c qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Jack : **Ah George, vous tombez bien ! vous pouvez rappeler à T qui je suis parce que je crois qu'il a des problèmes de…

**Hammond ( sur un ton autoirtaire ) : **Qui etes vous jeune homme ? et comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

**Jack :** Ah non mon Général vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi … et puis comment ça jeune homme ?

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ait eut le temps de réfléchir à la question, un groupe de 5 soldats arriva. Il accompagnait un adolescent qu'ils firent entrer dans la chambre. En le voyant, Jack se dit qu'il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un.

**Hammond :** Qui est ce soldats ?

**Soldat : **On l'a trouvé dans les quartiers du capitaine Porte, il regardait sa télévision et il n'a pu nous fournir d'explication satisfaisante à sa présence là-bas.

**Baptiste :** Mais puisque que je vous dis que c'est moi le capitaine Porte enfin mon Général, T dites leur qui je suis !

**Hammond ( sur un ton autoirtaire ) :** Arrêtez de mentir et dites-moi qui vous etes et ce que vous faites ici.

**Baptiste :** Je suis le capitaine Baptiste Porte de l'armée de terre française attaché à SG1, je sais que je ne suis là que depuis 2 jours mais tout de même !

Baptiste fit un tour d'horizon pour essayer de trouver de l'aide mais il resta figé en apercevant l'adolescent qui occupait la chambre de Jack

**Baptiste :** Et lui c'est qui ? un copain de Cassandra …

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent

**Baptiste : **Euh … mais Jack … euh je veux dire colonel O'Neill, c'est vous … vous avez … enfin disons que …

**Jack :** Capitaine mais vous … vous etes bizarre

**Hammond :** Vous vous connaissez, vous etes venu ici tous les deux ?

**Jack :** Ben oui mon Général on fait partie de SG1, vous vous rappelez bien quand même. Bon c'est vrai que le capitaine a … comment dire … euh

**Baptiste :** Vous aussi mon colonel, vous avez …

**Daniel :** Rajeunit !

**Baptiste :** Oui c'est ça merci je ne trouvais plus le mot merci Dany. Hein ! quoi Daniel mais tu as aussi … et Sam … euh le major **(a lui-même )** aussi mignonne que la version adulte ! même si …

En effet un autre groupe de soldats venait d'arriver et Daniel et Sam les avaient rejoint.

**Hammond :** Soldats dites-moi, vous les avez trouvé dans les quartiers du docteur Jackson et du major Carter ?

**Soldats :** Affirmatif mon Général, ils étaient en train de pirater leur ordinateur personnel

**Sam :** Mais non vous n'y etes pas du tout ! On était juste en train de se faire un LAN d'Age of Mythology, euh une partie en réseau local si vous préfère.

**Baptiste : **Vous jouiez major ? je sais que le colonel vous a dit de vous détendre mais là … et vous ne m'avez même pas appeler ! J'adore ce jeux pourtant !

**Sam :** Mon Général, je crois que je peux tout vous expliquer

**Hammond :** Allez-y jeune fille

**Sam :** Mon Général, nous sommes bien les membres de SG1, pas la peine de les chercher ailleurs. Seulement on a rajeunit pendant la nuit par je ne sais quel processus. Le moyen le plus simple de le vérifier est d'aller voir des photos des membres de SG1 au cour de leur cursus scolaire ou encore plus simple et plus déterminant, de demander à Janet de procéder à un test de comparaison ADN. Vous verrez que j'ai raison !

**Hammond :** Très bien, en procédant ainsi nous serons fixé. Soldats emmenez les à l'infirmerie mais ne les quittez pas des yeux. Juste une question major, puisque c'est ce que vous prétendez être, si ce que vous dites est vrai, qu'est ce qui est la cause de cette … transformation ?

Sam haussa les épaules

**Sam : **Je ne sais pas mon Général. Il est possible que cela ait un rapport avec la machine que nous trouvé sur 956. Si c'est le cas, je pense que c'est à cause du rayonnement énergétique quelle a émit, cela aurait …

**Jack :** Euh major, on a compris je crois ! mon Général, si ça ce n'est une preuve !euh est ce que je pourrais éviter d'aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait…

**Hammond :** C'est hors de question. Soldats escortez les jusqu'à l'infirmerie puis amenez les en salle de briefing un fois les examens effectués

**Soldat :** Allons-y

**Baptiste :** Je crois qu'on à pas le choix.


	8. Crise d'adolescence

**Chap. 8 : Crise d'adolescence**

SG1 fut donc escorté par la sécurité jusqu'à l'infirmerie où le docteur Fraiser, étonnée et perplexe, leur fit passer différent tests. A part les habituelles difficultés de Jack vis à vis des piqûres, l'examen se déroula normalement. Puis, il furent conduit en salle de briefing. Les soldat restèrent à l'extérieur.

**Baptiste :** A votre avis, ils vont nous croire ?

**Jack :** Si Sam leur fait une de ses explications dont elle a le secret, je crois qu'oui !

Daniel et Sam regardèrent Jack d'un air étonné.

**Jack :** Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

**Daniel :** Tu l'as appelé Sam

**Jack :** Et alors c'est bien son prénom que je sache !

**Sam : **Oui mais selon le règlement …

**Jack :** On s'en fout du règlement !

**Baptiste :** Euh Jack tu es sure que tu te sens bien ?

**Jack :** Ben oui pourquoi ?

**Daniel :** Baptiste tu t'y mets aussi !

**Baptiste :** Je ne vois pas quel est le problème Daniel, on a toujours fait comme ça

**Daniel :** Euh … non ! il y a des règles, peut être qu'en France …

**Baptiste :** Jack a raison, on s'en fout du règlement. Allez décoince-toi un peu ! Et comme on dit, les règles sont faites pour être contourner !

Mais Daniel n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette remarque qui par ailleurs le laissa perplexe puisque le Général Hammond, Teal'c ainsi que Janet entrèrent à ce moment là.

**Hammond :** Asseyez-vous SG1

Ils obéirent. Baptiste et Jack s'assirent d'un cote, Sam et Daniel de l'autre. Au grand étonnement de tous, à l'exception de Baptiste qui le regardait d'un air amusé, Jack mis ses pieds sur la table en se balançant légèrement sur sa chaise. Après les quelques instants de surprise passés, le Général Hammond repris ces esprits

**Hammond :** Colonel O'Neill !

**Jack ( d'un air innocent ) :** Oui George, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

**Hammond : **Colonel, un peu de tenu je vous pris

**Jack :** Oui et bien quoi ?

**Hammond :** COLONEL ça suffit

**Jack : **Ah oui les pieds … pardon George

**Hammond :** COLONEL ! cette fois s'est trop ! mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive donc pour que vous vous fichiez autant du règlement ?

**Jack :** Désolé mon Général … je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris …

**Hammond :** Admettons colonel … il est vrai que vous avez quelques peu … changer … Bien, que cela ne se reproduise pas. Bref, j'ai demandé vos dossiers scolaires et l'hypothèse du Major Carter se trouve confirmé. Docteur Fraiser ?

**Janet :** Les tests ADN vont aussi dans ce sens mon Général. Et apparemment, votre santé n'est pas affecté par ce changement.

**Hammond :** Major, expliquez-moi comment vous en etes arrivé là

**Sam : **Eh bien mon Général, je pense que cela est dû à la machine de P5X956. La sphère d'énergie qu'elle a généré est sûrement à l'origine de notre … rajeunissement. En fait, je pense que c'est l'énergie qui constituait la sphère qui a agit sur nos particules élémentaires et …

**Jack :** Ah ah, Sam s'il te plait, on a compris, …qu'est ce que je vous disais … encore une preuve de plus.

Le Général Hammond fixa Jack.

**Jack :** Ben quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? bon d'accord Sam, je m'excuse de t'avoir interrompue.

**Sam :** Euh … merci … mon colonel … euh oui donc je disais que toute cette énergie a entraîné une …

**Hammond :** Un problème major ?

**Sam :** Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé major George ?

Le Général Hammond jeta au Docteur Fraiser un regard étonné sans comprendre ce qui se passait réellement devant lui. Teal'c, lui, leva un sourcil interrogateur comme il sait si bien le faire.

**Janet : **Sam tu te sens bien ?

**Sam :** Oui Janet pourquoi cette question ?

**Janet :** Eh bien … euh bon rien Sam, pour rien ... hum … mon Général je peux vous parler un instant en privé ?

**Hammond : **Oui bien sur docteur. Teal'c, venez aussi

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du général.

**Jack :** Moi je crois que c'est chez eux que ça va pas ! regardez comment ils réagissent pour un rien !

**Daniel :** Un rien … c'est comme ça que tu appels se la jouer !

**Jack :** Daniel, je ne me la joue pas, d'accord ?

**Daniel :** Si tu veux … moi après tout je dis ça je dis rien … mais fait gaffe, tu risques encore d'avoir une retenue et peut être même un avertissement alors …

**Jack :** Mais oui c'est ça !

**Daniel :** Ben oui justement c'est ça !

**Jack :** puf …

**Dans le bureau de Hammond**

**Hammond :** Docteur, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui est en train de se passer ici ? Parce que vous venez de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème …

**Janet :** En effet mon général j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème au niveau médicale. Leurs premières analyses sont normales. Je n'ai pas encore eut tous les résultats néanmoins. Mais j'en sais assez pour vous affirmer que leur santé n'a pas été altéré, le rajeunissement mis à part. Quand à ce qui se passe … ce n'est qu'une supposition à vrai dire mon Général mais je crois que le rajeunissement n'a pas touché que leur corps.

**Hammond :** Continuez

**Janet :** Je pense que ce qui a fait rajeunir leur corps agit aussi sur leur esprit. Seulement pour leur esprit, le processus est plus long ou s'effectue en plusieurs étapes. Leur cerveau est en train de se transformer, j'ai noté chez eux quatre un taux élevé de certaines hormone.

**Hammond :** C'est dangereux ?

**Janet :** A vrai dire je n'en sais rien mon Général. Je ne le pense pas, les hormones que j'ai détecté sont présentes en des taux similaires à celles que l'on peut retrouver chez des adolescent en pleine puberté. C'est comme si leurs esprits se synchronisaient avec l'état de leurs corps. Cela pourrait expliquer certains comportements … qui ne correspondent pas à leur façon d'être d'hier mais plutôt à celle d'ado.

**Teal'c :** Le colonel O'Neill n'est effectivement pas dans son état normal.

**Hammond :** C'est vrai que son comportement ne correspond pas à celui qu'il a d'habitude … même s'il ne respecte pas toujours les règles. J'ai parcouru leurs dossiers scolaires et maintenant que vous le dites, cela ressemble fort à ce que j'y ait lu. Mais dans ce cas, que pouvons nous faire ?

**Janet :** Rien mon Général. Seulement attendre qu'il soit devenu complètement adolescent c'est tout. Vu le peu d'informations dont nous disposons sur ce qui c'est passé et surtout sur cette machine, on ne peut pas inverser le processus pour le moment. Qui plus ait avec nos moyens ! Faire rajeunir un être humain n'est pas à la porté du premier venu !

**Hammond : **Teal'c avez vous déjà entendu parler de choses semblables ?

**Teal'c :** Non Général Hammond, je ne connais aucun goa'uld possédant une telle technologie.

**Hammond : **Je vais néanmoins envoyer un message au Tok'Ra, pour prévenir Jacob. J'informerais aussi les Asguards, on ne sait jamais. Par contre, je n'enverrais pas d'équipe sur P5X956 pour étudier la machine puisqu'elle semble se déclencher par contact.

**Janet :** Très bien mon Général.

**Hammond :** Et pour SG1 que pensez-vous que l'on peut faire ?

**Janet :** Et bien ils ne représentent pas une menace et leur santé n'est pas compromise donc on peut les laisser aller où ils veulent dans la base. Néanmoins, il faudra les surveiller par mesure de précaution, on ne sait pas si le rajeunissement est le seul effet de cette machine …… et puis à cet age …

**Hammond :** Vous croyez que le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter ... très bien alors retournons les voir si vous avez fini docteur.

Ils revinrent dans la salle

**Hammond :** Bien, puisque votre santé n'est pas en danger, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations jusqu'à nouvel ordre … mais vous etes consigné à la base. SG1, rompez.

Mais aucun des adolescents ne bougèrent.

**Baptiste :** Pourquoi vous nous appeler SG1 George ?

**Jack :** Ouais et pourquoi tout à l'heure tu m'as appelé colonel, j'suis pas dans l'armée, même si le règlement est aussi strict ici que là bas. Remarque en y repesant, colonel Jack O'Neill ça sonne bien ! faudra que j'y réfléchisse …

**Janet :** Euh .. ce que George veut dire c'est que vous pouvez partir mais ne sortez pas de … enfin du bâtiment

**Sam : **On avez compris Janet !


	9. Discussions

**Chap. 9 : Discussions**

Ils sortirent de la salle de briefing. Au même moment, Cassandra déboucha dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient. A sa vue, Baptiste se figea en la fixant. Elle leurs jeta un regard étonné

**Cassy :** Mais qu'est ce que …

**Sam : **Cassy, ça va ? tu viens avec moi, il faut qu'on discute. Daniel, pour notre partie de Age of Mythology on finira plus tard

**Daniel :** Pas de problème Sam, je dois bosser mon anglais.

**Cassy :** Sam mais tu as … euh … et puis Jack, Daniel et le capitaine aussi

**Jack ( à Baptiste ) :** Ah tiens ben on dirait que t'es capitaine mon vieux !

**Baptiste :** … euh …

Le docteur Fraiser sortit à ce moment là

**Cassy : **Janet c'est quoi le délire là ?

**Janet :** C'est Jack, Sam, Daniel et Baptiste. Seulement, ils ont rajeunit à cause d'une machine extraterrestre.

**Cassy : **Ah … et c'est définitif ?

**Janet :** Pour le moment on n'en sait rien …

**Jack :** Mais de quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ? Quel machine ? personnellement je ne souviens d'aucune machine ! Sam ?

**Sam :** Non non

**Jack :** Et toi Daniel ?

**Daniel :** Euh non plus

**Jack :** Baptiste ?

**Baptiste : **……

**Jack : **Baptiste ! allô la terre appel Baptiste !

**Baptiste :** Heinquoibennonc'estàdirequ'enfait …

**Jack :** Bon ben Baptiste tu viens avec moi j'ai un truc à te montrer

**Baptiste :** Euh … oui … j'arrive

Il ne bougea pas, fixant toujours Cassy. Celle-ci le remarqua et se tourna vers Sam, un peu gênée. Jack le poussa dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre.

**Jack : **Allez viens, si ça continue, tu vas finir en statue ! à plus tard les mec !

**Sam :** Hum hum

**Jack( souriant ) :** Et les filles

**Sam :** Bon Cassy on y va ?

**Cassy ( un peu décontenancée ) :** Euh … oui oui

Sam et Cassy se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sam et Daniel vers la sienne.

**Chambre de Jack**

**Baptiste :** Alors c'est quoi le truc que tu dois me montrer ?

**Jack : **Ohrien, c'était juste pour détourner ! c'est pas important ! ce qui l'est par contre c'est que je t'ai vu !

**Baptiste :** Comment ça ?

**Jack : **Tout à l'heure

**Baptiste :** Quoi ? soit plus clair !

**Jack :** Cassy !

**Baptiste :** Oui et ben quoi ?

**Jack :** Et ben vu comment tu l'as fixé et vu que tu as perdu tous tes moyens quand elle était là je dirais que tu es am …

**Baptiste ( en colère ) :** Ne dis pas de conneries, c'est pas vrai !

**Jack :** Si c'est pas vrai alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? comme on dit y a que la vérité qui blesse ! enfin qui énerve en l'occurrence !

**Baptiste :** Mais oui c'est ça bien sur, n'importe quoi !

**Jack :** Si tu veux un bon conseil, tu n'as qu'a aller la voir, elle est chez Sam. Ne me mens pas je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que tu … enfin … bref lance toi, va lui dire ce que tu éprouves pour elle. C'est vrai quoi t'en connaît beaucoup toi des gars qui reste bloqué et qui veulent pas aller avouer leurs sentiments ?

**Baptiste :** Oh oui ! Toi par exemple !

**Jack : **Euh mauvais exemple …

**Baptiste :** Mais non c'est un BON EXEMPLE au contraire ! alors MONSIEUR BON CONSEIL pourquoi TOI tu ne l'appliques pas, ton conseil ? Ah c'est vrai peut être que jouer les rebelles c'est une meilleure méthode pour faire avancer les choses avec Sam. Et toi non plus ne me ment pas j'ai vu que tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux pendant le briefing.

**Jack :** Oui t'as peut être raison … mais tu viens de faire un AVEU, t'as dit « toi non plus ne me ment pas » ça veut dire que j'avais raison !

**Baptiste :** Ouais … y faut pas se voiler la face, on doit admettre qu'on éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour elles

**Jack :** Oui, y va vraiment falloir qu'on se décide à faire quelque chose pour faire avancer notre situation sinon ça risque de durer longtemps et Daniel ne va pas se priver de se foutre de nous !

**Baptiste :** Il le fait pas méchamment, c'est ça façon à lui de nous encourager à faire ce qu'on a à faire

**Jack : **Ouais.

**Chambre de Sam**

**Cassy : **Sam explique moi comment …

**Sam : **Comment quoi ?

**Cassy :** Eh bien comment tu as … rajeunit !

**Sam :** Quoi ? mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

**Cassy : **Euh … comment ça ?

**Sam :** A raconter des trucs qui n'ont pas de sens comme George et Janet

**Cassy :** Comme quoi ?

**Sam :** Comme si Jack, Daniel, Baptiste et moi, on faisait partie de l'armée par exemple

**Cassy :** Ah et c'est pas vrai ?

**Sam : **Cassy tu plaisante j'espère !

**Cassy :** Euh … oui oui bien sur

Elle ne se souvenait donc plus de rien. Elle ne se rappelait ni de SG1, ni des goa'ulds. Et tout ça à cause d'une machine extraterrestre qui l'avait fait rajeunir avait dit Janet

**Sam : **Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça

**Cassy : **Ah bon et pourquoi ?

**Sam :** A cause de Baptiste

**Cassy :** QUOI ! Comment ça, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

**Sam :** Ne fais pas celle qui n'as pas compris

**Cassy :** Explique-toi !

**Sam :** Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu comment il t'a regardé tout à l'heure. Il t'a littéralement dévoré des yeux. A mon avis il est amoureux de toi.

**Cassy :** Hein … euh non … enfin je … mais qu'est ce que …

**Sam ( en rigolant ) :** Tu ne le savais pas ! pourtant il n'est pas très discret. Tout comme Jack d'ailleurs. Il faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer celui là.

**Cassy :** Amoureux mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Sam, enfin s'est impossible. Il est … il est …

**Sam :** Il est quoi ?

**Cassy :** Plus vieux que moi, beaucoup plus vieux !

**Sam :** Arrête pour 5 mois, tu y va trop fort là

**Cassy : **5 mois mais je … enfin …

Que voulais t-elle dire ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Sam semblait avoir oublié tout ce qui concernait SG1. Elle se comportait comme … une adolescente et Janet avait dit que sa pouvait être définitif. Et pour en rajouter, le nouveau capitaine était amoureux d'elle ... Elle avait du mal à y croire. Sam se comportait comme si ils étaient dans cette situation depuis longtemps. Comme si SG1 n'avait jamais existé et qu'ils étaient de simple adolescents

**Sam :** Cassy ouh ouh, tu rêve ?

**Cassy :** Euh non je … enfin …

**Sam : **Tu réagis bizarrement, allez ne soit pas gênée, il n'y a pas de quoi !

**Cassy : **Mais je ne le suis pas !

**Sam : **Tu devrais aller le voir

**Cassy : **Comment ça ?

**Sam : **Aller ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est comme ça. Si vous êtes timides tous les deux, les choses ne vont pas s'arranger. Si tu veux je peux lui dire de venir et je vais vous laisser tous les 2 ?

C'est vrai qu'il était mignon, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de penser convenablement à tout ça. Baptiste était un adulte, voilà pourquoi ce que lui disait Sam lui paraissait irréel. C'est vrai que Janet avait dit que leur rajeunissement pouvait être définitif … Dans ce cas elle ne devait plus le considère comme un adulte. Et puis d'après Sam il était comme ça depuis longtemps alors pourquoi pas … il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse. Mais pour le moment, elle avait autre chose à l'esprit : si comme l'avait dit Janet, Sam, Jack, Daniel et Baptiste restait adolescents, alors ils n'étaient plus soumis au règlement militaire et donc Jack et Sam …

**Cassy :** Et toi, tu ferais peut être bien de te bouger un peu aussi !

**Sam : **Quoi ?

**Cassy : **Avec Jack, va le voir, ça fait un bout de temps aussi qu'il … enfin voilà quoi !

**Sam : **Oui tu as raison. Tu vois, on est dans la même situation toutes les deux. Il va falloir qu'on se bougent sinon la situation risque de rester bloquer éternellement.

**Cassy : **Dans ce cas,va voir Jack tout de suite

**Sam : **J'ai une autre idée, meilleur que la tienne !

**Cassy : **Quoi ?

**Sam : **Ecoute je vais aller voir Jack mais à une condition

**Cassy : **Laquelle ?

**Sam : **Que tu ailles voir Baptiste

**Cassy : **Euh … oui d'accord

**Sam : **Bien alors maintenant réfléchissons à comment mener notre plan à bien.

Elles continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moments.

**Sam : **Bon et si on y allait

**Cassy : **Comment ça et où ?

**Sam : **Ben si on allait les voir.

**Cassy :** Euh … maintenant, t'es sure, je crois pas que se soit un bonne idée … enfin …

**Sam : **Soit pas si timide, je serais là moi aussi

**Cassy : **Oui mais bon voilà quoi !

**Sam ( en tirant Cassy ) : **Bon alors on y va

**Cassy : **Euh …

**Haut-parleur : **Activation non autorisé de la porte

**Cassy ( tout bas ) : **Ouf, sauvé par le gong !

**Sam : **Mais de quoi il parle ?

**Cassy : **De la porte des étoiles

**Sam : **C'est un nouveau nom pour un contrôle ou quoi ?

**Cassy : **Euh … comment ça ?

**Sam : **Un truc qui fait de toi une star dans une matière

**Cassy : **Quoi ?

**Sam : **Ca fait de toi une étoile, une star quoi …

**Cassy : **Euh … oui c'est ça et tu serais une « étoile » en quel matière ?

**Sam : **En physique, j'adore ça

**Cassy : **Tu m'étonne

**Sam : **Quoi ?

**Cassy : **Euh rien, on va voir de quoi il s'agit

**Sam : **Oui


	10. Visite inattendue !

**Chap. 10 : Visite inattendue !**

Elle se rendirent en salle de commande. Le reste de SG1 les y attendait déjà. Au moment où elle entrent Jack fut prit d'un intérêt soudain pour les écrans de contrôle et Baptiste pour ses chaussures. Sam sourit et Cassy rougit légèrement en essayant de regarder ailleurs que sur les 2 garçons en général et sur Baptiste en particulier. Daniel qui se trouvait derrière eux parvint à contenir son éclat de rire. Teal'c lui ne compris pas ce qui se passait et hocha la tête pour dire bonjour.

Après quelques instants d'un silence qui devenait pesant, le Général Hammond suivit par un homme vêtu de vêtements couleur sable descendit l'escalier menant à la salle de briefing.

**Homme : **Alors George pourquoi m'as tu fait venir en urgence ?

**Hammond : **Tu vas voir Jacob. Ah vous êtes là, très bien.

Jacob Carter se figea en apercevant les adolescents qui se tenait devant lui, notamment sa fille.

**Sam ( d'un air surpris ) : **Papa !

**Cassy : **C'est ton père !

**Baptiste : **Tu as du faire une grosse connerie pour qu'il l'ai fait venir !

**Jack : **Sam ne fait jamais de conneries !

**Baptiste :** Ah oui, j'ai du confondre avec toi ! désolé Sam ! **( à part à Jack ) **Je plaisante, me lance pas ce regard !Saute plutôt sur l'occasion de lui demander la main de Sam !

**Jack : **Très drôle vraiment !

**Sam : **Papa, qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

**Jacob : **Sam mais comment tu … qu'est ce que …

**Daniel : **Tiens sa me rappelle quelqu'un !

Jack lui lança un regard noir

**Hammond : **Je crois que je te dois une petite explication Jacob

**Jacob : **…

**Hammond : **Ils se sont « transformé » après leur mission sur P5X956. On pense que c'est la machine avec laquelle ils ont été en contact qui est à l'origine de leur rajeunissement. De plus, ils y ont rencontré des jaffas dont on ne connaît pas qui est le goa'uld qu'ils servent.

**Jacob : **L'oiseau stylisé ?

**Hammond : **Oui, mais on ne sait pas quel grand maître il représente.

**Jacob : **C'est un ibis …

Baptiste leva la main sous le regard étonné du General et de Jacob. Jack préféra faire comme s'il ne voyait pas ça.

**Hammond ( un peu étonné ) : **Euh oui …

**Baptiste : **Dans l'ancienne Egypte l'ibis était un oiseau sacré. Il représentait le Dieu Thot, dieu de l'écriture et des scribes. Il est aussi le créateur des langues.

**Jacob : **Oui c'est exact **( à Hammond )** qui est ce ?

**Hammond ( à Jacob ) : **Capitaine Baptiste Porte de l'armée de Terre Française attaché à SG1

**Jack : **Ah non, vous aller pas vous y remettre à dire des trucs bizarres !

**Jacob : **Tu vas bien Sam ?

**Sam : **Oui papa, pourquoi ? t'inquiète pas j'ai des bonnes notes en ce moment tu sais.

**Jacob ( décontenancé ) : **Euh oui … je n'en doute pas … euh …

**Sam : **Et sinon t'es venu pourquoi ?

**Jacob ( à Hammond ) : **Elle ne se souvient plus de rien ?

**Hammond : **Ils ont seulement oublié ce qui concerne le programme SG d'après ce que nous avons compris.

**Sam ( en colère ) : **Merci de ne pas me répondre ! Bon puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais !

**Jacob : **Euh Sam …

**Sam ( en colère ) : **Cassy tu viens ?

**Cassy :** Euh .. oui .. je …

Elles sortirent, Sam traînant Cassy d'un pas énergique. Les autres restèrent médusés.

**Jacob : **Euh … hum … en effet je crois que tu as raison George, elle est bien redevenu adolescente …

**Baptiste : **Euh on peut partir George ?

**Hammond : **Oui

**Baptiste : **Jack, Daniel ça vous dirait d'aller boire un milk-shake à la cafete ?

**Jack : **Moi je suis partant mais c'est toi qui paye !

**Baptiste : **Tu rigole là ?

**Jack : **Euh attends voir … non … mais oui bien sur que je plaisante !

**Daniel : **Tu ne fais que ça d'ailleurs !

**Baptiste : **Daniel, alors ?

**Daniel : **Oui, allons y mais pas trop longtemps j'ai une version à terminer pour le latin et un thème pour le grec

**Jack : **Arrête de penser travail, détend toi un peu !

**Daniel : **Qu'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure tu ne fais que rigoler et t'amuser, moi je pense à mon avenir !

**Jack : **Mais moi aussi mais à mon avenir dans 15 minutes

Et sur ces bonnes paroles très philosophique de Jack, ils sortirent.

**Hammond : **Jacob, viens dans mon bureau nous y serons mieux pour discuter. Je vais faire appeler le docteur Fraiser, Teal'c venez aussi.

**Jacob :** D'accord George, je te suis car j'attends les explications avec impatiences …


	11. Musique maestro !

**Chap. 11 : Musique maestro !**

**Mess 5 minutes plus tard**

Jack, Daniel et Baptiste étaient assis à une table, en buvant leur milk-shake

**Daniel :** Dites moi les gars, d'après ce que j'ai vu tout de suite, on dirait que la situation n'a changé en rien.

**Jack :** Comment ça ?

**Daniel : **Vu comment vous avez réagi quand elles sont arrivées, vous n'avez pas dû vous bouger !

**Jack :** Et bien en fait … pas tout à fait … c'est à dire que …

**Baptiste : **Oui c'est à dire que … et bien en fait … euh

**Daniel : **Vous n'etes pas plus avancé qu'avant !

**Baptiste : **Ben … non …

**Daniel : **Vous savez que ça peut durer éternellement si vous ne faites rien

**Baptiste : **Ben …

**Jack : **C'est facile pour toi de critiquer !

**Baptiste : **Peut être mais il a raison. On doit se bouger ! Ca peut plus continuer comme ça !

**Daniel : **Je crois que ça irait mieux si Jack arrêtait de jouer les rebelles non ?

**Baptiste : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Daniel !

**Jack : **QUOI ! Alors d'abord je ne joue pas les rebelles et ensuite c'est de la faute à Baptiste si ça n'avance pas. C'est vrai si tu sors ta science comme tout à l'heure ça marchera pas. Y a assez d'un seul Daniel Jackson !

**Daniel ( à moitié vexé ) : **Merci, c'est gentil …

**Baptiste : **Je te ferrais remarquer que quand Sam explique un exo que TU n'as pas compris, TU ne lui dit pas de se taire alors …

**Jack : **Euh … mauvais exemple

**Baptiste : **Je préfère ça !

**Daniel : **Bon si vous avez fini de vous rejeter la faute, vous pourriez peut-être réfléchir un peu à votre histoire, non ?

**Baptiste : **Ouais et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

**Daniel : **Comment ça qu'est ce que JE propose ! Tu me demande de trouver une solution à VOTRE problème. Tu plaisante j'espère ?

**Baptiste : **Euh, c'est à dire que…

**Jack : **Mais non on plaisante pas ! si tu en as assez de cette situation, t'as qu'a trouver une idée !

**Daniel ( légèrement énervé ) : **Ca va pas la tête vous deux ! Je vous signal que c'est votre problème pas le mien ! Et je m'y intéresse parce que vous etes mes potes mais …

**Baptiste : **Ok Ok Dany, on plaisante

**Jack ( à mi-voix ) : **NON !

**Daniel : **QUOI !

**Jack : **On plaisante en effet …

**Daniel : **Bon , ben je sais pas moi, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'une fois pour toute vous leur disiez ce que vous ressentez pour elle.

**Jack : **Ouaismais pas ici

**Daniel : **Et pourquoi ?

**Jack : **Parce que d'abord c'est pas très discret et puis c'est pas super romantique non plus

**Daniel ( surpris ) : **Tu es « romantique », toi !** ( en rigolant ) **Ah oui je vois tu es un rebelle au cœur tendre !

**Jack : **Ca suffit Daniel

**Baptiste : **Jack à raison Daniel.

**Daniel : **Bon et bien puisque vous ne voulez pas le faire ici, vous n'avez qu'a trouver un autre endroit.

Baptiste et Jack se regardèrent, bouche bée

**Daniel : **Ben quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit cette fois ?

**Baptiste : **Et ben … c'est à dire que …

**Jack : **Euh, Daniel répète moi ce que tu viens de nous dire parce ce que je pense que j'ai dû mal comprendre !

**Baptiste : **Moi aussi, je crois !

**Daniel ( étonné ) : **J'ai dit que si vous ne vouliez pas leur en parler ici, vous n'aviez qu'a trouver un autre endroit, c'est tout il n'y a rien d'étonnant la dedans !

**Baptiste : **Ben venant de toi si !

**Daniel : **Quoi ? Comment ça ?

**Baptiste : **Daniel, tu te rend compte que toi, Daniel Jackson, parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école, et super respectueux du règlement, … tu … tu …

**Jack : **Tu nous propose de ne pas le respecter justement. Tu délire mon pauvre Daniel ! C'est un milk-shake à quoi que t'as pris ? y a de l'alcool où quoi dedans ou bien…

**Baptiste : **C'est Jack qui déteint sur toi !

**Daniel ( rigolant en les regardant ) : **Ca doit sûrement être ça !

**Jack : **QUOI !

**Daniel : **Mais je plaisante, Jack je croyais que tu l'avais compris. J'essayais juste de vous aider moi, si mon idée ne vous plaît pas …

**Baptiste : **C'est pas ça Daniel mais tu dois admettre que d'habitude tu nous fais plus la morale que nous pousser à outrepasser le règlement non. C'est plus dans les habitudes de Jack ça !

**Jack : **Bon ça suffit vous deux ! je ne suis pas comme ça, je suis respectueux du règlement et …

**Daniel : **Euh, là c'est moi qui me demande ce qu'il y a dans ton milk-shake Jack !

**Jack : **Mais je …

**Daniel : **Bon si on arrêtait ça ! je crois qu'il y a des choses plus importantes non !

**Baptiste : **Euh … oui !

**Jack : **C'est ça !

**Daniel : **Bon alors vous avez réfléchi ?

**Baptiste : **Et ben … en fait

**Jack : **Oui euh, si on reprend ton idée y faut qu'on trouve un autre endroit, c'est ça

**Daniel : **Oui

**Baptiste : **Mais où ?

**Daniel : **Tu me demandes à moi !

**Baptiste : **Ben oui c'est ton idée, non ?

**Daniel : **Euh …

**Jack : **Baptiste a raison

**Daniel : **Ah non là vous abuser, vous n'avez qu'à chercher un peu, je vous ai déjà donner une idée, bougez-vous un peu quoi !, je vais pas tout faire pour vous, vous êtes des grands garçons quand même !

**Jack : **C'est une bonne idée pourtant

**Daniel : **Jack !

**Jack : **Je plaisante Daniel, euh … et ben …

**Baptiste : **Je sais pas moi …

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de pousser plus avant leur recherche car au même moment, ce qui sortit des haut-parleur de la base les laissa muet pendants quelques instants. En effet, on aurait pu s'attendre à une annonce concernant la porte ou la base. Mais il n'en fut rien. Car c'était de la musique qui sortait des haut-parleurs, et pas n'importe laquelle puisqu'il s'agissait des premières notes de la chanson de Rammstein, Freuer Frei

**Daniel : **Euh, c'est quoi ? un nouveau type d'alerte incendie ?

**Baptiste : **Euh c'est vrai qu'il y a une sirène mais généralement il ne chante pas dans ce type de son, et pas en allemand qui plus est !

**Jack : **En tout cas, c'est pas mal, moi j'aime bien !

**Baptiste : **C'est cool effectivement !

**Daniel : **Euh … je ne suis pas certain que ça va plaire à tout le monde !


	12. Le goût des autres

**Bon voila je reprend la publicationde ma fic apres une longue interuption dûe aux vacances !!**

**Chaos Bang** : c'est une trés bonne question a laquelle je n'avais pas songé !! lol !! sam a ici l'age d'aller en terminale donc ... en fait je dois dire que je ne peux pas repondre parce que je ne me souviens plsu de l'age qu'avait sam quand sa mere est morte !!! donc si tu le sais je veux combler ma lacune mais de toute façon cela ne va pas influencer l'histoire !! voila !!

**Chap. 12 : Le goût des autres …**

**10 minutes plus tôt, Bureau du Général Hammond**

**Jacob : **Et bien George, vas tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe au juste ici

**Hammond : **Oui, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici

**Jacob : **Alors je t'écoute

**Hammond : **Comme tu le sais, SG-1 a été envoyé hier en mission sur P5X956, pour l'explorer puisque nous y avions repérer une source d'énergie aux environs de la porte

**Jacob : **Une mission de routine donc

**Hammond : **Exactement, Teal'c continuez le récit, s'il vous plaît

**Teal'c : **Si vous voulez Général Hammond. A notre arrivé sur la planète, nous n'avons pas trouver de traces de présence goa'ulds. Nous sommes aller jusqu'au village que nous avions repérer et c'est là que nous avons dû affronter des jaffas dont le grand maître m'était inconnu.

**Jacob : **Ils portaient le symbole de l'ibis c'est bien ça.

**Teal'c : **C'est exact. Nous les avons vaincus et avons délivrés les prisonniers. Ces derniers étaient des adolescents. Ils nous ont indiqué que les jaffas cherchaient un temple.

**Jacob : **Etrange, continuez Teal'c

**Teal'c : **Les villageois nous y ont conduit mais ils n'ont pas voulu y entrer. Je suis resté à l'extérieur pour surveiller. Le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter, le capitaine Porte ainsi que Daniel Jackson y ont pénétré. Ils se sont retrouvés devant un autel qui ressemblait plutôt à une machine. Le capitaine Porte l'a activé par erreur. Une sphère lumineuse les a englobé puis a disparu. Ils sont ressortit du temple, m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé et nous sommes rentrés à la base.

**Jacob : **Vous pensez que c'est cette sphère qui est à l'origine de la transformation ?

**Janet : **En effet, mais ses effets ne sont intervenu que plus tard. Apres leur mission, ils ont passé les examens de routines sans aucun problèmes. Nous n'avons rien détecter d'anormal. Ce n'est qu'après une nuit que cela s'est produit. On pense que çà s'est effectué en 2 étapes, d'abord le corps a subi une transformation, a rajeunit en l'occurrence.

**Jacob : **Teal'c n'a pas été atteint d'après ce que je vois

**Janet : **Non, la sphère n'a pas dû l'affecter.

**Teal'c : **C'est exact, je me trouvais hors de son champ d'action.

**Janet : **Heureusement Teal'c car je ne sais pas comment votre symbiote aurait réagi. Je doute qu'il vous aurait protéger, ce n'est pas comme pour une maladie, encore que ...

**Teal'c : **Je pense que vous avez raison Docteur Fraiser

**Janet : **Merci Teal'c. Pour finir donc la 2éme étape, a été la transformation de leur mémoire ce qui a induit un changement dans leur comportement.

**Jacob : **Leur mémoire a été altéré ?

**Janet : **Et bien en fait pas exactement. Je dirais plutôt transformée, ils nous connaissent mais je pense que cette base est pour eux comme … un lycée, si je me réfère à l'âge qu'ils ont, enfin en quelques sortes. Leur souvenir ont en fait été réaménagé de façon à ce que cela soit en accord avec leur nouvel « état » physique. Justement mon général, à ce sujet, je voulais vous dire qu'il serait utile de jouer le jeu.

**Hammond : **Qu'entendez-vous par-là docteur Fraiser ?

**Janet : **Et bien étant donné qu'ils pensent se trouver dans un lycée, je pense qu'ils serait bon de faire comme si cela était vrai.

**Hammond : **Et que proposez- vous ?

**Janet : **Que nous jouions le rôle de nos équivalent dans le système scolaire. Je pense que cela peut aider à la fin de la transformation de leurs mémoires et cela va permettre qu'ils ne soient pas trop déphasé par rapport à ce qu'ils croient être vrai …

**Hammond : **Très bien si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire, nous allons procéder comme vous le dites docteur.

**Janet : **Merci mon général.

**Jacob : **C'est très bien mais savez vous si cela est définitif ?

**Janet : **Aucune idée. Je ne pense pas que leur état va changer. Tout du moins physiquement. Je crois que leur mémoire va finir sa transformation et que le processus va s'arrêter là. En dehors du fait qu'ils vont en quelques sorte recommencer une nouvelle vie, il n'y a aucun problème par rapport à leur état de santé. Maintenant pour ce qui est d'inverser le processus, cela dépasse de loin mes connaissances ainsi que les moyens terrien.

**Teal'c : **Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une pareille technologie chez les goa'ulds.

**Hammond : **Mais alors de qui provient cette technologie ? Jacob, est ce que la Tok'Ra a des informations à ce sujet ?

**Jacob : **Et bien en fait non, pas vraiment. Les goa'ulds n'ont pas besoin de ce genre de technologie. Ils leur importent peu de rajeunir normalement. Le sarcophage les maintient en vie et ils peuvent changer d'hôte quand ils veulent alors …

**Hammond : **Mais qui a pu construire cette machine si ce n'est pas les goa'ulds ?

**Jacob : **Ce ne peut être eux George, ce sont des pilleurs. Ils ne construiraient pas de machine mais il l'auraient plutôt voler. Enfin j'en doute vu leurs comportements. A ce propos y a t-il des images de celles ci pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble

**Hammond : **Oui, le docteur Jackson a du filmer la grotte. Si ça peut t'aider, je vais demander que l'on nous amène sa camera.

**Jacob : **Merci. En revanche, si je n'ai pas d'information sur ceux qui ont construit cette machine, j'en ai sur le grand maître que servaient les jaffas que vous avez rencontré.

**Hammond : **Oui, nous t'écoutons Jacob.

**Jacob : **Il y a une vielle légende jaffa qui dit que l'un des premiers grand maître si ce n'est le premier d'entre eux, avait tatoué comme signe de reconnaissance sur ces guerriers un ibis stylisé.

**Teal'c : **Maintenant que vous le dites je me rappel de cette légende. Il se faisait appeler Thot mais il a disparu bien avant que je naisse.

**Jacob : **C'est exact Teal'c mais il as pu être mis en sommeil ou emprisonné entre temps. Il ne serait pas le premier à avoir subit ça ! ( **NDLA :** entre autres Osiris ou Hathor, a juste raison pour cette dernière !! lol ) Toujours est-il qu'il était considéré comme un grand inventeur et chercheur. Il aurait inventé entre autres les mathématiques et le langage.

**Hammond : **Y a t-il un rapport entre ce goa'ulds et le dieu égyptien dont à parler le Capitaine Porte.

**Jacob : **C'est le même personnage. Il serait revenu au pouvoir dernièrement ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Teal'c ne le connaissait pas et pour quoi vous avez rencontrer ses jaffas. Ils devaient être à la recherche de la machine, seulement dans quel but, cela reste un mystère !

**Teal'c : **Général Hammond, il y a peut être un rapport entre ce goa'uld et la tablette sur laquelle Daniel Jackson travaillait et que le capitaine Porte nous a montré lors du briefing.

**Hammond : **C'est possible Teal'c.

**Jacob : **Quelle tablette George ?

**Hammond : **Et bien …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. En effet à ce moment là, au lieu d'un message concernant la porte ou la base comme chacune des personnes présente dans le bureau aurait pu s'y attendre, la chanson Freuer Frei de Rammstein se fit entendre. La réaction fut à peu près là même que celle de Jack, Daniel et Baptiste au même moment au mess, tout le monde resta muet quelques instants.

**Jacob : **On dirait qu'il y a des choses qui ont changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu !

**Teal'c : **Je ne comprend pas très bien général Hammond, que disent ils au juste ?

**Hammond : **Moi non plus Teal'c, on ne m'a pas prévenu de ce changement d'annonce sonore ! Allons voir en salle de commande

Ils descendirent en salle de commande où personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait

**Hammond :**Walter, que se passe t-il ici ?

**Walter : **Je ne sais pas mon général. Quelqu'un a piraté le système audio de la base et a du y brancher un lecteur, c'est pour cela que l'on entend cette musique … dans toute la base !

**Hammond : **Et qui a été capable de faire ça ?

**Herman : **Je ne sais pas mon général, on n'a pas encore pu localiser la source.

**Janet : **Je crois avoir une petite idée de l'identité des responsables.

Hammond se retourna vers elle et compris

**Hammond : **Vous pensez à SG-1

**Janet : **Je ne vois qu'eux et de plus cela correspond à leur comportement, d'après les informations que nous avons.

**Teal'c : **Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient au mess

**Hammond : **Et bien allons voir ça !


	13. Course contre la musique

**Desolé pour le retard ! je vais essayer de maintenir le rythme d'un chap par semaine now !**

**Chaos Bang : perso le souvenir que j'en ai la montre plus vieille ! donc voila ! ouai je sais c'est chiant mais en fai j'ecrit par periode donc quand c'est plus le moment ... lol !! mais le je compte bien pas m'arreter avant de finir la fic !! **

**Chap. 13 : Course contre la musique**

Sur le chemin du mess, les adultes constatèrent que personne au sein de la base ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Et cette incompréhension fut renforcée par le fait qu'à la fin de Freuer Frei, ce fut la chanson Addicted de Simple Plan qui enchaîna.

**Baptiste : **C'est sympa ça aussi ! dans un autre style !

**Jack : **Ouais !

**Daniel : **Le style a changé en effet, mais même je doute que ça plaise à tout le monde quand même !

**Jack : **Ce que tu es pessimiste Dany ! Y sont ouvert ici … enfin je crois !

**Daniel **: Pas à ce point, y a des limites !

**Janet : **Les garçons !

Ils se retournèrent en sursautant.

**Jack : **Quoi ! Ah c'est vous, je n'avais pas reconnu la voix à cause de la musique ... Et sinon ça va bien Janet depuis tout à l'heure ?

**Hammond : **Savez-vous qui a fait ça ?

**Baptiste : **Euh non

**Jack : **Je vous assure que s'est pas moi !

**Baptiste ( bas ) : **Pour une fois !

**Jack : **Quoi !

**Daniel : **On est venu directement ici et on a pas bougé. Ce n'est pas nous, et on peut le prouver !

**Hammond : **Je vous crois Daniel mais dans ce cas qui est-ce alors ?

**Baptiste : **Bonne question ! Mais pour y répondre y faudrait déjà savoir ce qui se passe au juste !

**Jacob : **Quelqu'un a piraté le système audio du lycée et passe sa musique

**Jack : **Ah ! ce qui explique les choix musicaux … je me disais aussi que ça changeait …

**Daniel : **Et vous ne savez pas d'où ça vient ni qui a fait ça

**Hammond : **En effet, et vous ?

**Daniel :** Non désolé

**Baptiste ( bas à Jack ) : **Jack !

**Jack : **QUOI !

**Baptiste ( bas ) : **Moins fort, je crois savoir qui c'est !

**Jack ( bas ) : **Ah et c'est qui alors?

**Baptiste ( bas ) : **A ton avis,qui serait assez callé en informatique pour faire ça ?

**Jack ( bas ) : **Et ben … puisque c'est pas toi …

**Baptiste ( bas ) : **Tu me surestime là !

**Jack ( bas ) : **Ben, je ne vois pas alors

**Baptiste ( bas ) : **… voyons … Sam

**Jack : **QUOI ! Tu plaisante j'espère ! dis moi que tu plaisantes !

**Baptiste (bas ) : **Moins fort bon sang ! Bien sur que non, est ce que j'en ai l'air ?

**Jack ( bas ) : **… Non … Mais elle risque d'avoir de gros ennuis

**Baptiste ( bas ) : **Ouais et je suis persuadé que Cassy est avec elle

**Jack ( bas ) : **Donc, on doit aller faut aller les prévenir

**Baptiste (bas ) :** Ouais mais faut être discret sinon …

**Jack ( bas ) : **Ne t'inquiète pas … je vais faire diversion … un prétexte … euh …

**Baptiste ( bas ) : **Euh …. Non … Jack …

**Jack : **Euh … puisque on n'a rien à voir là dedans, on peut partir ? Parce qu'en fait, j'ai un devoir d'histoire à finir … pour hier … hé hé

**Hammond : **Hum, oui c'est bon allez y. Bien, retournons à la salle de réunion

**Jack : **Hum …Baptiste, tu viens m'aider ?

**Baptiste : **Euh oui …

**Daniel : **Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider aussi, je l'ai déjà fait.

**Baptiste : **Je croyais que tu avais du latin et du grec à rendre

**Daniel : **Oui mais bon c'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Baptiste : **Euh …D'accord, si tu le dit !

**Jack : **Allons y !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois les portes du mess refermées, Jack et Baptiste accélérèrent un peu l'allure. De plus, ce qui étonna Daniel, ils ne se dirigèrent vers aucune de leurs chambres. Leur marche fut rythmé par I do anything, toujours de Simple Plan

**Daniel : **dites-moi si je me trompe mais je crois qu'on ne vas pas dans la bonne direction. Et puis pourquoi vous vous dépêchez, on a le temps !

**Jack ( sérieux ) : **Je ne crois pas non !

**Daniel ( faussement étonné ) : **Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

**Baptiste ( sérieux ) : **Parce que !

**Daniel :** C'est une réponse ... Bon ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez me le dire, j'ai compris qu'on allais pas bosser …

**Baptiste : **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Daniel : **Parce que à moins que l'un de vous deux ait déménagé dans la chambre d'une des filles, on ne vas pas vers les vôtres … Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi vous êtes pressé

**Jack : **Et pourquoi ?

Ils accélérèrent l'allure.

**Daniel : **Parce que vous savez que c'est Sam qui fait ça, que Cassy est avec elle et que vous voulez les prévenir pour pas qu'elles aient des ennui, je me trompe ?

**Jack : **Ben … non !

**Daniel : **C'est bizarre que ce soit Sam quand même

**Baptiste : **Oui mais de toute façon, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire un truc pareille sans se faire repérer ... tout du moins pour l'instant …

**Daniel : **Ok mais ce n'est pas dans son style

**Jack ( un peu énervé ) : **Ah oui c'est vrai : « c'est pas son genre de faire des grosses bêtises », n'est ce pas !

**Baptiste ( un peu gêné ) : **Ben d'habitude non mais là … tout le monde peut se tromper non !

**Jack : **Oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi

**Daniel : **Je crois que c'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça !

**Jack et Baptiste ( en cœur ) : **Tu as raison !

**Daniel : **Comme d'hab !

**Baptiste : **Tu te mets à dire des conneries, toi maintenant !

**Jack : **Je crois que c'est justement pas le moment d'en dire !

**Baptiste : **N'y d'en faire d'ailleurs, y a plus important !

**Daniel : **Comme quoi ?

Jack et Baptiste le fusillèrent du regard

**Daniel : **Je vois que vous ne perdez pas le nord tous les deux ! Je plaisantais et après vous dites que je n'ai pas d'humour et ben dit donc …

Jack allait répondre mais il fut coupé par une nouvelle chanson, When I'm with You, encore de Simple Plan.

**Jack : **Je crois que là, y faut vraiment y aller !

**Baptiste : **Oui, elles aggravent leur cas. Elles risquent vraiment d'avoir de très gros ennui si on ne fait rien.

Ils se mirent à courir et arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Sam à bout de souffle. On entendait de la musique sortir de la chambre. Jack frappa.

**Jack : **Sam, c'est nous, ouvre !

Rien pas de réponse. Il refrappa. Toujours rien. Il frappa encore une dernière fois pour obtenir le même résultat.

**Jack : **Mais elles sont sourde ou quoi ?

**Daniel :** A mon avis, elles ne doivent pas entendre grand chose, entre la musique à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

**Baptiste : **Il reste donc plus qu'a entrer !

Jack ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermé à clé ( **NDLA :** mais rien n'est fermé à clé dans cette base … et la sécurité alors ... c'est vraiment la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres !! lol ). Ils découvrirent Sam allongée sur son lit, en train de taper sur son ordinateur et Cassy assise sur une chaise, la regardant

**Jack : **Sam …

Sam leva les yeux de son ordinateur et Cassy se tourna vers la porte

**Sam : **Ah c'est vous les garçons, alors ça va bien ? pourquoi vous êtes la ? y a un problème ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Cassy qui avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

**Jack ( abasourdi ) : **Comment ça qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Baptiste : **Il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite

**Sam : **Quoi ça ?

**Jack : **La musique

**Sam : **Pourquoi vous aimez pas ?

**Daniel : **Nous si mais les adultes ça m'étonnerai

**Sam : **Et alors je m'en fous

**Jack ( plus abasourdi que jamais ) : **QUOI !

**Baptiste : **Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes ça avant que George et ton père arrive …

**Jack : **Ouais s'ils apprennent que c'est toi , tu risques d'avoir de sérieux ennui, et toi aussi Cassy si Janet le sais.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière eux

**Hammond : **Trop tard !


	14. Conséquences

**Miss Kumi: ca tombe bien qu'elle soit pas accro a Simple Plan vu ce quise passe apres ... lol !!! ééé vi je dois dire qu'ecrire une fin a la Sg ça fait tellement plaisir, surtout en pensant à ceux qui attendent la suite !! lol, que je sais pas pourquoi j'en ai pas ecris avant !! lol**

**Chap. 14 : Conséquences**

Les garçons sursautèrent en entendant la voix sévère derrière eux. Ils se figèrent un instant en voyant le général Hammond, Jacob, Janet et Teal'c qui les regardaient d'un air sévère, sauf Teal'c qui a toujours cet air là !

Jack ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire une bêtise afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais il la referma sans avoir rien trouver à dire qui ne risquait d'aggraver leur cas et essaya de ne pas croiser le regard des adultes. Daniel et Baptiste fixaient attentivement et silencieusement leur chaussures. Cassy s'était mise debout en sursaut en entendant le général. Elle se tordait les mains en jetant des coups d'œil fébrile, respectivement à Sam, aux garçons et aux adultes. Mais elle arrêta avant de croiser le regard de Janet et baissa les yeux, l'air visiblement très gênée. Sam venait de refermer son ordinateur portable ce qui eut pour effet de mettre fin à la plage musicale et jeta un coup d'œil aux adultes. Mais en voyant le regard que lui lançait le général Hammond mais surtout son père, elle fixa finalement son regard sur le dessus de son PC dans une aveu de gêne.

**Hammond ( en colère, posant son regard successivement sur les 5 adolescents ) : **Je crois que vous nous devez une explication tous les 5

Ils ne dirent rien

**Hammond : **Allez tout de suite en salle de briefing. Et restez y jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les adultes s'écartèrent pendant que les adolescents sortaient dans le couloir, les garçons en tête. Puis ils partirent sans un mot en direction de la salle de briefing sous le regard réprobateur des adultes.

**Janet : **Mon général

**Hammond : **Docteur ?

**Janet : **Je crois que nous allons devoir jouer le jeu au maximum cette fois

**Hammond : **Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je leur fasse copier des lignes ! en ce qui concerne Cassandra, je vous laisse seule juge mais pour les autres, ce sont des officiers tout de même !

**Janet : **Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais mon général. Je pense que les enfermer dans leur chambre sans ordinateur ou autre devrait faire l'affaire. Non ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous allons devoir organiser un conseil de discipline en quelques sorte. Ils doivent s'attendre à ça, je suppose.

**Hammond : **Très bien, si vous pensez qu'il faut procéder ainsi … Jacob, ta présence va de soi, il en est de même pour vous docteur. Teal'c, vous pouvez disposer, à moins bien sur que vous ne vouliez venir ?

**Teal'c : **J'aimerais y assister en effet Général Hammond

**Hammond : **Dans ce cas, suivez moi.

**Un peu plus tard, salle de briefing**

Les 5 adolescents étaient assis autour de la table. Aucun n'osaient ni croiser le regard des autres, ni dire quoi que se soit. Les filles fixaient la table comme si elles s'attendaient à la voir s'enfoncer dans le sol d'un instant à l'autre. Daniel était plongé dans un carnet de vocabulaire d'anglais mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas concentré car il relisait 10 fois le même mot, sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Baptiste se tordait fébrilement les mains, tandis que Jack se tournait nerveusement les pouces. Parfois, leurs regards s'attardaient sur les filles qui semblaient absorbées dans leurs contemplation de la table. La porte du bureau de Hammond s'ouvrit et attira immédiatement leurs regards.

**Hammond : **Samantha, Cassandra, venez s'il vous plait.

Elles se levèrent lentement de leurs sièges, en fixant toujours la table et s'avancèrent vers la porte. Jack et Baptiste les fixaient et Daniel les regardaient par-dessus son carnet. Elles leurs jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil et entrèrent dans le bureau, la tête baissée. La porte se referma sur elles avec un bruit qui n'augurait rien de bon. Les garçons restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

**Baptiste ( abattu ) : **Ca se présente mal.

**Jack ( démoralisé ) : **Ouais, si seulement on avait pu arriver plutôt …

**Baptiste ( abattu ) : **Ouais, tout serait différent.

**Daniel : **Possiblemais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça c'est passé … malheureusement …

**Baptiste ( démoralisé ) : **Oui ….. mais …..

Daniel les regarda tous les deux. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air bien et paraissaient être dans un profond désarroi.

**Daniel : **Ecoutez les mecs, vous n'allez pas vous blâmer pour ce qu'elle ont fait quand même, ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est pas vous qui leur avez demandé de faire DJ.

**Jack ( abattu ) : **Euh ….. non mais …..

**Baptiste ( démoralisé ) : **On le sait bien mais ….. on aurait du ….

**Daniel : **Vous auriez du quoi …. Non, stop, ne pensez pas à ce que vous auriez du. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez mais ce qui est fait est fait, même si ça ne vous fait pas plaisir. A moi non plus ça ne fait pas plaisir, croyez moi. Mais là, il faudrait plutôt penser à autre chose, comme à ce qui va nous tomber dessus.

**Baptiste ( abattu ) : **Je suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée. Je préfère ne pas y penser, j'ai pas l 'habitude de ce genre de chose moi.

**Jack ( démoralisé ) : **………..no comment ………

**Baptiste ( abattu ) : **Excuse moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire .

**Jack : **Je sais, c'est pas grave, t'es en stress, c'est normal mais tu sais moi aussi je sui stressé.

**Baptiste : **Certes.

**Daniel : **Dites, en y repensant, vous trouvez pas ça bizarre, ce qu'elle ont fait. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment pas leur genre de se foutre du règlement.

**Baptiste : **Ben …… non mais ……

**Jack : **Voilà quoi ….. à vrai dire …..

**Baptiste : **Oui …. Euh ….

**Daniel : **Vous n'etes quand même pas stressés au point d'avoir perdu votre langage ?

**Baptiste : **Euh …..

**Jack : **Non mais le truc important, c'est pas qu'elles l'aient fait, mais plutôt pourquoi elles l'ont fait.

**Daniel : **Et tu pense à quoi ?

**Jack : **Pour nous.

**Daniel ( étonné ) : **Pardon !!!

Daniel et Baptiste se regardèrent d'un air étonné.

**Baptiste ( étonné ) : **Je sui pas sur de comprendre, tu veux dire que ……

**Jack : **Elle ont fait ça pour nous impressionner, pour nous réveiller quoi …

**Daniel : **J'espère que ça va vous réveiller mais pour ce qui est de vous impressionner, ça a déjà marché ! Vous ne savez plus quoi dire !

**Jack : **Ce qui est sur c'est qu'elles ne pensaient pas que ça finirait comme ça.

**Baptiste : **Ouais sinon elle ne l'auraient pas fait.

**Daniel : **Quoique, vous savez … Mais de toute façon, c'est fait c'est fait, alors arrêtez d'y penser, ça n'arrange rien

**Baptiste :** Qu'est ce qu'on fait qu'à alors ?

**Jack : **On attend notre tour ?

**Baptiste ( dépité ) : **Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix

**Pendant ce temps, bureau de Hammond **

Les 2 filles venaient d'entrer. Le général était assis derrière son bureau. De part et d'autres se tenaient Janet et Jacob. Teal'c, lui était dans un coin de la pièce. L'atmosphère était lourde. Les adultes les regardaient sévèrement

**Hammond : **Asseyez vous mesdemoiselles

Elles obéirent

**Hammond : **Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Ce qui vient de se passer est très grave, j'espère que vous en etes conscientes.

Elle ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

**Hammond : **Vous avez délibérément outrepassé le règlement. Vous avez réalisé un acte de piratage informatique sur le réseau local ce qui a perturbé le bon fonctionnement de cet établissement. Heureusement pour vous, il n'y a pas eut de dégâts dans le système. Ce que vous avez fait est grave et inacceptable, particulièrement pour des élèves telles que vous. Je pourrais vous renvoyer immédiatement et définitivement. Cependant avant de prendre une décision, j'aimerais entendre ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense

Il y eut un court instant de silence puis Sam pris la parole

**Sam : **Monsieur, je tiens à dire que je suis la seul responsable, Cassandra n'as rien à voir là dedans et ….

**Cassy : **Sam ! C'est faux monsieur, je suis autant fautive qu'elle

**Sam : **Cassy …. Non ….

**Hammond ( énervé ) : **Ca suffit. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui est fautive ou non, jeunes filles. C'est à nous de le faire.

Elles se turent.

**Jacob : **Samantha, je suis très déçu par ton comportement et j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

**Sam : **Je suis désolé papa mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que c'est moi qui est crée le programme mais il n'avait pour but ni de nuire ni de causer le moindre dégâts.

**Hammond : **Très bien, Cassandra, as tu quelques chose à dire ?

**Cassy : **Je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé. J'étais avec Sam et je ne l'ai pas empêcher de faire ce qu'elle a fait, c'est tout.

**Hammond : **Et pourquoi donc l'avait vous fait ?

**Cassy : **Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer monsieur.

**Hammond : **Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

Elle se turent

**Janet : **Cassandra, écoute moi, ce qui c'est passé est grave. On ne plaisante pas alors réfléchis bien a ce que tu vas dire chérie.

Elle n'ouvrirent pas la bouche et baissèrent la tête.

**Hammond : **Vous avez quelques chose d'autre à ajouter ?

**Sam : **On est désolée pour tout ça.

**Cassy : **Oui, on vous demande de nous excuser.

**Sam : **Mais on ne peut vraiment pas vous expliquer le pourquoi de tout ça.

**Hammond : **Très bien, c'est vous qui voyez. C'est là tout ce que vous avez à dire ?

Elle hochèrent la tête.

**Hammmond : **Une dernière chose, les garçons ont quelques choses à voir la dedans ?

**Sam : **NON !!!!

**Cassy : **Pas du tout !!!

**Sam : **Il n'y sont pour rien.

**Cassy : **On est les seules fautives.

**Hammond : **Très bien … dans ce cas, attendez dans le couloir pendant que nous discutons.

Elles se levèrent et sortirent

**Hammond : **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Que devons-nous faire ?

**Janet : **Je crois avoir une petite idée du pourquoi de tout ça mon général.

**Jacob :** Si comme vous le soupçonnez, elles l'ont fait pour eux, je pense qu'il faut être indulgent.

**Hammond : **Je suis d'accord sur ce point mais il va bien falloir prendre une décision et je ne peux pas laisser passer cela.

**Teal'c : **Le plus sage serait de les faire surveiller.

**Janet : **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les consigner dans leur chambre sans ordinateur ou autre me semble la meilleur chose à faire.

**Hammond : **En effet mais je trouve cela assez bizarre, c'est de SG1 que nous parlons tout de même.

**Janet : **C'est vrai mon général mais tant que nous ne savons pas comment inverser le processus, il va falloir continuer à jouer le jeu et les traiter en adolescent même si cela paraît bizarre.

**Hammond : **Bon, très bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi. Teal'c rappelez les.

**Teal'c : **Oui mon général.

Teal'c alla les chercher dans le couloir. Il rentra dans le bureau, les 2 filles derrière lui et chacun repris sa place

**Hammond : **Très bien. Comme je l'ai déjà dit ce que vous avez fait est très grave. Un tel acte mériterais un renvoi définitif. Néanmoins, au regard de vos dossiers scolaire et puisque c'est la première fois que vous commettez ce genre de bêtise, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. Mais c'est la première et la dernière fois que vous bénéficiez de mon indulgence. Par conséquent, vous serez consignés dans vos chambres jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. On vous retirera tout matériel électronique. Vous ne sortirez que lors des repas. Suis-je assez clair ?

Elles hochèrent le tête

**Hammond : **Très bien, la séance est terminé. Teal'c, conduisez les à leur chambre.

**Teal'c : **Bien Monsieur.

Teal'c, accompagné des filles sorti du bureau de Hammond par la porte donnant sur la salle de briefing. Dés que celle-ci commença à bouger, les 3 garçons la fixèrent. Elle s'ouvrit et laissa sortir Sam et Cassy suivit de Teal'c. Les 2 filles ne dirent mot et gardèrent le regard baissé de façon à ne pas croiser celui des garçons. Jack et Baptiste s'étaient mis debout et les regardaient fixement. Ils firent mine de s'avancer à leur rencontre mais se ravisèrent en voyant sortirent du bureau Hammond, Janet et Jacob. Teal'c et les filles sortirent de la salle sans que celle-ci ait dit ou fait le moindre geste ou la moindre chose pour expliquer au garçons ce qui s'étais passé dans le bureau de Hammond. Les 3 adultes se rapprochèrent de Jack, Daniel et Baptiste. Jack et Baptiste s'étaient rassis

**Jack : **Monsieur, que c'est il passé au juste ?

**Baptiste : **Oui, elles ont eut quoi comme punition ?

**Jack : **Des lignes, des heures de colles, un avertissement, ……… un renvoi ?

**Hammond : **Non, elles ont échappées au renvoi mais elles sont consignés dans leur chambres jusqu'à nouvelles ordres. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles ne peuvent avoir aucune visite. Par ailleurs, on leur a interdit tout appareil électronique.

**Baptiste : **Ok … d'accord.

**Daniel : **Euh …. Et pour nous monsieur ?

**Hammond : **Et bien, vous étiez avec elles quant on vous a trouvé. Néanmoins, elles nous ont affirmer que vous n'aviez rien à voir avec tout ça.

**Jack ( étonné ) : **Vraiment !!!!

**Hammond : **Oui, pourquoi, elles ont menti ?

**Baptiste : **Non, non … pas du tout … pour rien …

**Hammond : **Bien, je pense que vous avez essayer de les protéger. C'est honorable et courageux de votre part mais ce qu'elles ont fait est grave, j'espère que vous le comprenez les garçons ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

**Hammond : **C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de ne pas vous punir. Néanmoins, je vous rappel que vous ne pourrez pas aller les voir et que d'autre part, vous devez rester dans l'établissement. Suis-je assez clair ?

**Daniel : **Oui monsieur.

**Baptiste : **Ok

**Jack : **Ouais.

**Hammond : **Bien alors vous pouvez disposer.

Les 3 garçons se levèrent et sortir sans mot dire de la salle de briefing

**Jacob : **George, j'aimerais bien avoir accès à tout ce que tu as sur leur mission.

**Hammond : **Très bien, je vais te faire apporter tout ça dans le bureau du docteur Jackson. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions une solution rapidement.

**Jacob : **En effet, merci George

Il sortit.

**Janet : **Mon général si je puis me permettre, vous avez parfaitement jouer votre rôle. Je vous suggère quand même de garder un œil sur les garçons et euh … comptez vous faire garder la chambre de Cassy et de Sam ?

**Hammond : **Et bien, on a la vidéo surveillance et les portes sont contrôlées par des cartes magnétiques. Puisqu'elles n'ont pas de matériel électroniques, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

**Janet : **Très bien, je suis de votre avis mais il faut aussi surveiller les garçons, on ne sait jamais …. Je serais à l'infirmerie si vous avez besoin de moi.

**Hammond : **Merci docteur. Je vous tiendrais au courant s'il se passe quoi que ce soit

Janet sortit et Hammond retourna dans son bureau


	15. Planifications

**Chaos Bang: comme je te l'ai deja dit je vai reparer mon erreur !! mais il va falloir attendre encore 2 chapitre poru ça !! merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !!**

**Chap. 15 : Planifications**

**Mess du SGC**

Les garçons avaient pris la direction du mess, qui avait accueillit 1 heure auparavant, leurs discutions sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour avouer leur sentiments aux filles. L'ambiance était totalement différente ! Même si au cours du conseil de discipline, leur voix ne les avaient pas trahie, Jack et Baptiste étaient totalement abattu. D'ailleurs pas un mot ne fut échanger durant le trajet et ils ne prirent rien à boire ni à manger (** NDLA : **chose étonnante pour Jack !! ) arrivé au mess qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Ils se contentèrent de s'asseoir à une table. Jack regardait le plafond d'un air absent pendant que Baptiste avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras. Daniel les regardait tour à tour et leurs déprimes commençait à être contagieuse !

**Daniel : **Ecoutez les mecs, y faut pas rester comme ça, y a forcement ……

**Jack ( d un air absent ) : **…. consignées….jusqu'à nouvel ordre ….

**Baptiste : **On aurait vraiment dû faire quelques choses !

**Jack : **….. consigné….

**Daniel : **Ecoutez, c'est pas votre faute, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'y etes pour rien … alors arrêtez un peu de broyer du noir …. Vous vous faites du mal pour rien je vous dis.

**Baptiste : **On aurait dû …

**Daniel ( un peu énervé ) : **Mais c'est pas vrai ! CA SUFFIT !!!

**Jack : **…. Nouvel ordre ….

**Daniel : **Allô, y a quelqu'un qui me reçoit ou bien je parle dans le vide ? Dites moi, enfin si vous m'ecoutez ! Est ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'elles seraient contentes si elles vous voyez dans cette état là ?

**Jack : **……..

**Baptiste : **…….

**Daniel : **Ah vous réagissez quand même … enfin non vous réagissez pas mais bon … Sans déconner, je crois pas qu'elles ont fait ça pour que vous vous mettiez dans un état pareil.

**Baptiste ( reprenant un peu ses esprit ) : **….. oui mais …..

**Daniel : **Mais quoi ?

**Baptiste : **Si on avait …..

**Daniel ( très énervé ) : **STOP, je veux plus entendre ce genre de phrase de votre part sinon je vais les voir et je leur dit que vous etes des gros nazes qui ne font que se plaindre et se lamenter sur leurs sorts ! Et qui par conséquent ne mérite en aucun cas leur attention ! Arrêtez de penser à ce qui c'est passé, y a plus rien à y faire puisque c'est passé !

**Jack : **…. Oui et c'est pour ça qu'on en est là !

**Baptiste : **…. Si seulement on … **( Daniel lui jeta une regard énervé )** ….. non, rien, j'allais rien dire !

**Daniel : **Je préfère. Bon essayons de raisonner de façon constructive ! d'après Jack, si justement on en est là, c'est parce que ce qu'elles ont fait, elles l'ont fait pour vous.

**Jack : **Ben oui.

**Daniel :** Elles l'ont fait afin de vous faire un choc pour que vous vous décidiez enfin à vous bouger un peu. Mais je pense aussi que c'est pour vous montrer jusqu'où elles sont prêtes à aller pour vous.

**Baptiste : **Oui mais …

**Daniel : **Mais rien du tout. Si tout ça est exact, et ça l'est ! alors votre attitude est débile parce que vous vous blâmez pour ne pas les avoir empêcher de le faire alors qu'elles ont fait ça rien que pour vous …

**Jack : **Ben ….

**Baptiste : **C'est à dire que …..

**Jack : **Peut être que …..

**Baptiste : **Tu as raison mais ……

**Jack : **C'est à dire que ….

**Daniel : **C'est dingue la façon dont vous perdez votre assurance par moment. Bref arrêtez déprimer, c'étaient pas leur but ! il était tout inverse. Elles ont fait un pas vers vous, un très grand même ! Maintenant, à vous de voir si préférez continuer à vous reprocher de ne pas les avoir empêcher de vous montrer la voie ou bien si vous voulez la suivre, cette voie. Le choix est votre.

**Baptiste : **Je …… tu ……

**Jack : **…… tu as raison Daniel.

**Baptiste : **Ouais, on se voile la face comme d'hab. On a tout compris de travers et sans chercher à voir au delà de la simple analyse.

**Jack : **Pourquoi, on y a pas penser plutôt ?

**Daniel : **Je suis content que vous vous réveillez enfin parce que je vous assure que voir vos deux meilleurs amis dans un état pareil, ça fait pas du bien. Quant au fait de pas l'avoir compris plutôt, je dirais juste : l'amour rend aveugle

**Baptiste : **Ouais, tu as raison.

**Jack : **C'est dingue qu'on ait rien vu …

**Baptiste : **En effet.

**Daniel : **Ah non, vous ne recommencez pas votre petit jeu du « on aurait dû ».

**Baptiste : **Ouais, désolé, c'est une mauvaise manie.

**Daniel : **Ah bon !

**Jack : **Bien, maintenant que tout ça est plus clair, il nous reste qu'a leur montrer que le message est compris.

**Baptiste : **Clair, il faut faire un truc qui leur prouve qu'on est prés à faire un pas vers elle, voir même plusieurs ! un peu dans le style de ce qu'elles ont fait.

**Jack : **Ouais, et penses-tu à ce que je pense ?

**Baptiste : **Tout à fait mon cher ! en plus, on sera plus tranquille, ça nous arrange

**Jack : **Ouais !

**Daniel : **Euh les mecs, je crois que vous m'avez perdu là ! C'était plus clair quand vous déprimiez !

**Baptiste : **C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

**Jack : **On leur avoue nos sentiments …

**Baptiste :** … Tout en leur montrant qu'on a compris ce qu'elles ont fait, …

**Jack :** … qu'on s'est réveillé …

**Baptiste :** … Et jusqu'où on est prés à aller pour elles.

**Jack : **En plus c'est cool parce que on sera plus au calme.

**Baptiste : **Ouais.

**Daniel : **Euh, là vraiment, je vois pas, vous avez pas moins clair parce que là je suis ébloui tellement ça l'est ce que vous me dites !

**Jack : **Et bien, en fait …

**Baptiste : **… on compte tout simplement …

**Jack : **… les inviter …

**Baptiste : **… à sortir …

**Jack : **… avec nous …

**Baptiste : **… en ville.

Tout en disant ça, il fixaient Daniel avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise comme s'il était plaqué contre ce dernier par une force invisible et resta immobile, sans parler pendant quelques secondes.

**Daniel : **Euh, les mecs, vous etes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? j'ai dit l'amour rend aveugle, pas complètement idiot !

**Jack : **Ben quoi, c'est en partie ton idée de leur avouer nos sentiments dans un autre endroit.

**Daniel ( abasourdi ) : **Oui mais c'est pas exactement à ça que je pensais quand j'ai dit ça ! Non mais attendez un peu … vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ! C'est dingue ! C'est irréel ! C'est insensé !C'est … Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous risquez ! J'en doute ! C'est le renvoi définitif là ! Et à elle, vous y avait pensé, j'en doute aussi ! Elles se sont déjà fait engueuler. Elle ont échappé au renvoi et vous, vous aller les y ramener, c'est fou …

**Jack : **Non, Daniel, c'est là que tu te trompes !

**Daniel : **Je vois pas en quoi je me trompe, si vous faites ce que vous dites … même rien que le fait de les faire sortir de leur chambre va vous attirez de gros ennui, et à elle aussi ! mais si jamais vous arrivez à faire ce que vous dites et que vous vous faites avoir, ce qui arrivera ! ça sera adieu les filles et bonjour un nouveau lycée ! sans parler ni du conseil de discipline et de ses retombée ni de la réaction de vos parents …

**Baptiste : **Tu te trompe Daniel ! A partir du moment où elles n'auront fait que nous accompagner, elles ne risqueront pas grand chose ! Regarde ce qui c'est passé, on a rien prit !

**Daniel : **Parce qu'on a rien fait !

**Jack : **Mais elles ne feront rien non plus, c'est nous qui allons tout faire !

**Baptiste : **On organise le truc et tout ce qu'elle auront à faire c'est venir avec nous, si elles le veulent. De toute façon, on dira que c'est nous qui avons tout fait, qu'elles n'ont rien à voir là dedans. Ca a marché une fois …

**Daniel : **Sauf que cette fois, je doute que ça remarche. Surtout que je vous le rappel, elles sont déjà consigné ! et que par conséquent, elles n'ont plus le droit à l'erreur !

**Jack : **Attends, tu nous dit qu'on devrait faire un pas vers elles et quand on te montre qu'on a compris leur message et qu'on veut y répondre, tu dit que c'est pas bien ! soit cohérent !

**Daniel : **Oui mais c'est pas à ça que je pensais quand je disais un pas !

**Baptiste : **T'es le premier à nous dire de bouger, de leur avouer nos sentiments et quand on veut le faire tu dis qu'on est dingue.

**Daniel : **Mais c'est pas l'acte que je dis qui est dingue c'est là façon de le faire.

**Jack : **Mais on t'as dit que ici, c'était pas possible. Et c'est toi qui nous a dit de trouver un autre endroit.

**Daniel : **Oui mais ….. mais vous vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous risquer et de ce que vous leur faites risquer. Je comprend votre réaction mais elles est disproportionnée ! Etes vous sur que çà en vaille la peine ?

**Baptiste : **On sait que tout le monde risque gros ! mais tu crois vraiment qu'on le ferait s'il y avait une autre solution ?

**Daniel : **Non c'est vrai mais …… Il y a toujours une autre solu…

**Jack : **Ecoute, elles nous ont montré la voie, à nous de leur rendre la pareil, point final !

**Daniel : **Bon … je vois que de toute façon vous le ferait alors à quoi sa sert que je m'oppose ?

**Baptiste : **Dis pas ça, on sait très bien que tu veux nous éviter les problème. Mais là, on a envie de leur montrer jusqu'où on peut aller alors on va le faire !

**Daniel : **Très bien alors écoutez puisque de toute façon je ne pourrai pas vous faire changer d'avis, je veux bien vous aider mais notez que je préférais ne pas avoir à le faire parce que ça signifierais que personne ne risqueraient rien.

**Jack : **On sait, merci Daniel.

**Baptiste : **T'es sympa, tu sais t'es pas obligé.

**Daniel : **J'ai pas trop le choix, je vais essayer de faire en sorte de limiter la casse !

**Jack : **T'es trop sympa !

**Baptiste : **Pas trop de compliment, il va avoir la grosse tête.

**Jack : **Ouais déjà qu'elles est bien remplie ….

**Daniel : **Et oh ….

**Jack : **On déconne !

**Daniel : **Je préfère. Alors, je suppose que vous avez déjà une idée plus vaste de ce que vous allez faire, non ?

**Jack : **Ben, on pensait sortir en ville avec elles.

**Daniel : **Oui mais encore ?

**Jack : **Ben ….

**Baptiste : **Euh …..

**Daniel : **Si c'est que ça, vous n'allez pas aller loin … ce qui me rassure un peu !

**Baptiste : **En effet, on pourrait ……

**Jack : **Aller faire un hockey sur glace !

Daniel et Baptiste le regardèrent d'un air étonné.

**Jack : **Ben quoi ?

**Daniel : **Je suis pas sûre que quand tu as un rencart avec une fille, tu l'emmènes faire du hockey sur glace …

**Jack : **Ben c'est une idée, non ?

**Daniel : **Euh …..

**Baptiste : **Pourquoi pas un ciné ?

**Jack : **Y a t'y un film intéressant ?

**Baptiste : **Y a un film qui vient de sortir, il a l'air pas mal.

**Jack : **C'est quoi ?

**Baptiste : **Ca s'appelle Stargate.

**Jack : **Connais pas.

**Daniel : **J'en ai entendu parler, effectivement c'est bien.

**Jack : **Tu as dit pas mal ?

**Baptiste : **Ben oui, c'est un truc avec une porte qui permet de voyager sur d'autre planète et avec des égyptiens.

**Jack : **Stop, c'est de la science-fiction et dans science-fiction, y a science donc je suis pas fan.

**Baptiste : **Ouais mais y a aussi fiction ! Et comment ça t'es pas fan de science-fiction, moi qui croyais que la science c'était ta joie !

**Daniel : **Euh les mecs, le film c'est plus un prétexte vous savez, alors qu'il soit intéressants ou non ……

**Baptiste : **Oui mais quand même ! Bon, ciné c'est pas une bonne idée non plus

**Jack : **En plus ça fait trop classique.

**Baptiste : **Ouais mais on sait toujours pas ce que l'on fait.

**Jack : **Eh, je crois que y a un concert dans deux jours.

**Baptiste : **Ah oui, où ça ?

**Jack : **A Colorado Spring

**Baptiste : **C'est qui ?

**Jack : **Simple Plan

**Baptiste : **Excellent ça ! c'est pile ce qui nous faut !

**Daniel : **Euh dites, sans vouloir critiquer, je trouve que vous avez des notions bizarre de tranquille et de romantique.

**Jack : **Tu aime pas l'idée du concert ?

**Daniel : **Ben, y a pas plus tranquille et plus romantique, non ?

**Baptiste : **Ouais mais ça donne un bon prétexte non ?

**Daniel : **Vu comme ça, oui en effet

**Baptiste : **On va au concert et puis on va boire un truc dans un coin tranquille, c'est pas une bonne idée ça ?

**Jack : **Moi, ça ma va perso.

**Daniel : **Euh, pourquoi pas, seulement pour que ça marche, il ne faudrait pas négliger une ou deux choses …

**Jack : **Lesquelles ?

**Daniel : **Et bien déjà, vous n'avez pas de place.

**Baptiste : **Ca se trouve, t'inquiet.

**Daniel : **Admettons, comment compter vous y aller ? à pied ?

**Jack : **Non, non t'inquiet ça se trouve aussi !

**Daniel : **C'est là que les ennui commence ! Mais il reste le plus important, c'est de les prévenir et de sortir d'ici. Je vous rappel qu'elles sont consignées dans leur chambre et qu'elles n'ont pas le droit au visite.

**Baptiste : **Ah oui, en effet …

**Jack : **Sortir ça devrait pas trop poser de problème.

Daniel le regarda d'un air surpris.

**Jack : **Ben quoi, je connais l'établissement comme ma poche. Tu sais à force de traîner dans les couloirs, on finit par apprendre 2 ou 3 choses (** NDLA : **il connaît surtout certains couloirs …. Ceux autour du labo de Sam ).

**Baptiste : **Le vrai problème, c'est de les prévenir, on peut pas le faire par le réseau, ni aller les voir, c'est assez embêtant.

**Jack : **Surtout que leurs chambres sont verrouillé pour combler le tout et on a pas les cartes d'accès.

**Baptiste : **Ouais ça veut dire qu'il va falloir en trouver une …..

**Daniel : **Tu entends quoi par « trouver » au juste ?

**Baptiste : **Et ben ……

Jack fouilla dans une poche de sa veste et en ressorti une carte d'accès.

**Jack : **Vous battez pas, j'en ai une !

Daniel et Baptiste se retournèrent vers lui.

**Baptiste : **Voilà ce que j'appel trouver !

**Daniel ( étonné ) : **Mais tu sort ça d'où ?

**Jack : **Ben de ma poche.

**Daniel : **Oui mais je veux dire …. Comment elle est arrivé dedans ?

**Jack : **Ben je sais pas justement, au moment où vous en parliez, j'ai mis la main dans la poche et elle y était.

**Daniel ( soupçonneux ) : **Tu l'as quand même pas ….

**Jack : **Eh oh, je suis pas comme ça moi ! (** NDLA : **Ah, oui est lors de la mission où il a volé un désactivateur d'arme Tollan ? ….. bon d'accord c'était un coup monté pour démanteler l'équipe du NID, j'ai rien dit )

**Baptiste : **Bon très bien, on a tout ce qu'il faut alors

**Daniel : **Et les places ?

**Jack : **Je vais aller téléphoner tout à l'heure.

**Baptiste : **Ben voilà, il reste plus qu'a attendre

**Daniel : **Je persiste à dire que c'est risqué tout ça. Comment voulez vous aller les voir et sortir sans être repérer ?

**Baptiste : **Il va nous falloir une diversion.

**Jack : **Ouais.

Ils fixèrent Daniel.

**Daniel : **Quoi? pourquoi vous me regardez ?

**Jack : **Tu le sais.

**Daniel : **Ben non.

**Baptiste : **Oh si.

**Daniel : **Vous voulez tout de même pas que je fasse diversion ?

**Jack : **Ben tu vois que tu sais !

**Daniel : **Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, vous savez …

**Baptiste : **Tu as dit que tu voulais nous aider, on t'en donne l'occasion !

**Jack : **Tout à fait.

**Daniel : **Oui mais ….

**Jack : **On t'oblige pas, bien sur mais bon si tu le faisais, ça nous rendait service.

**Baptiste : **Bien sur, on dira que c'est pas de ta faute et on comprendrait si tu ne voulais pas.

**Daniel : **Non, non, c'est bon, pas la peine de jouer sur la corde de la sensibilité ! j'ai dit que je vous aiderez alors je vais le faire …

**Baptiste : **Merci Daniel.

**Jack : **T'es un chef !

**Daniel : **Merci mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse au juste ?

Baptiste regarda Jack avec un air complice.

**Jack : **Un truc dans tes cordes.


	16. Jour J

**Miss Kumi : moi je dis en amour y jamais de trop !! et heureusement qu'il y arrive le petit Daniel, sinon ma fic s'arrete là !! lol !! **

**Chap 16 : Jour J**

**2 jours plus tard, chambre de Jack**

Cela faisait 2 jours que Jack et Baptiste ne pensaient qu'a une seule chose : le déroulement de leur premier rendez-vous ! Ce qui eut pour conséquence, une revue un nombre incalculable de fois du déroulement, presque à la minutes prés et dans les moindres détails de cette journée. Daniel avait finalement cessé d'essayer de les dissuader de mettre leur projet à exécution. Il s'était aussi remis du « choc » crée par la demande de ses 2 amis. Le temps filait maintenant à toute allure de même que les voitures que Jack et Baptiste étaient en train de piloter dans Gran Turismo 4 sur la console de Jack. Daniel, assis au bureau de Jack ( **NDLA** : il a un bureau !!!! mais a quoi il lui sert, il écrit rien …… ah si c'est vrai ses rapports ! ) lisait un bouquin sûrement très intéressant, vu comment il était absorbé par ce dernier, sur la civilisation égyptienne. Jack venait une nouvelle fois de remporter la course.

**Jack : **And the winner is ? je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharne comme ça ?

**Baptiste ( jetant la manette par terre de dépit ) : **Et merde encore perdu ! mais comment tu fais pour gagner à chaque fois ?

**Jack : **Je suis trop fort …. Non en fait, mon secret c'est que j'ai un don !

**Baptiste ( septique ) : **Mouais … sans déconner ! non sérieux ?

**Jack : **Euh … et bien … en fait …

**Daniel ( le nez dans son livre ) : **C'est pas compliqué, il passe tout son temps libre à jouer à des jeux de course, à celui-ci en particulier donc il le connaît par cœur. Donc bon il y a pas vraiment de challenge !

**Baptiste :** Dans ce cas, on change de jeu !

**Jack : **Euh …. Ben c'est à dire que en fait …..

**Baptiste : **T'as des jeu de baston ? ( **NDLA** : baaaaaaaasssssssttttttttttooooonnnnn comme dirait le barbare ! )

**Jack : **Non

**Baptiste : **Et de shoot ?

**Jack : **Non plus, en fait j'ai que des jeux de voiture …

**Baptiste ( un peu déçu ) : **Pas cool …

**Jack : **Euh, si tu veux j'ai Burnout Revenge, ça devrait être plus dans tes cordes !

**Baptiste : **C'est quoi au juste ?

**Jack : **Ben c'est un jeu ….

**Daniel ( qui venait de lever le nez de son bouquin et qui était un peu énervé par le comportement des deux garçons ) : **Dites, loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre ce qui se risque d'être un duel au sommet et qui a de grande chance de se terminer par ta nouvelle défaite Baptiste ! mais vous avez pas autre chose de … disons … plus important à faire ? non parce que c'est peut être moi qui délire mais je crois que sa fait 48 heures que vous me répétez la même chose en prévision d'aujourd'hui donc ….

**Jack ( un peu gêné ) : **Euh, c'est vrai, ta raison ! L'heure tourne, il va falloir qu'on y aille. Bon Baptiste pour ta revanche, on remet ça à plus tard.

**Baptiste (un peu gêné mais plus conscient ) : **Je te permets pas de dire que je suis naze en prévoyant d'avance ma défaite Daniel ! Et comment qu'on remet ça à plus tard Jack ! on a failli oublier qu'on avait beaucoup plus important à faire !

**Jack ( un peu gêné ) : **Ouais … comme tu dis !

Jack éteignit la console, pendant que Baptiste se regardait une dernière fois dans la glace puis sortit. En voyant Daniel plongé dans son livre, Jack s'approcha de lui tout doucement afin que celui ci ne le remarque pas. Il souleva légèrement la chaise et Daniel se releva en sursaut. Jack et Baptiste éclatèrent de rire, Daniel esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. Jack finit de se préparer. Daniel manqua de se prendre le montant de la porte en pleine figure car il s'était replongé dans son livre et ne voyait qu'approximativement où il allait. Mais Baptiste lui cria de faire attention et il évita le choc. Jack sortit enfin et ils se dirigèrent vers les chambre des filles. Alors que 3 couloirs les séparaient encore de leur but, il s'arrêtèrent.

**Jack : **Nous y voilà !

**Baptiste : **C'est le moment de vérité !

**Jack ( en regardant Daniel ) : **Une fois lancé, plus de retour en arrière possible.

**Baptiste : **Daniel, si tu veux pas nous suivre , tu peux encore le dire, après il sera trop tard

**Jack : **On t'en voudra pas tu sais

**Daniel : **Je sais, je sais vous n'arrêtez pas de le radoter ! Mais il me semble que vous avez la mémoire courte ou que vous ne m'écoutez pas ! je vous ai dit que je allais vous aider et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. De toute vous avez besoin de moi pour la diversion donc la question se pose même pas !

**Jack : **Ok, ok, on voulez juste être sûr.

**Daniel : **Puisque je vous l'ai dit et redit ! Faut que je le répète encore une fois peu être ?

**Baptiste : **C'est bon ! Alors vous etes prés ?

**Jack : **Ouais

**Daniel :** Alors on allons-y

Ils franchirent les derniers couloirs qui les séparaient des chambre des filles. Les portes de celles-ci se faisaient face et une camera pointait en direction dans leurs directions. Daniel sortit son caméscope et Jack un câble de connexion vidéo munie d'un adaptateur. Les 3 garçons s'approchèrent des caméras. Jack brancha son câble au caméscope de Daniel.

**Jack : **Bon, il va falloir être bien synchro les mecs. Baptiste, prends ça.

Jack lui donna un bout du câble qui se séparait en deux et prit l'autre bout. Jack se plaça à coté de la camera braquée en direction de la chambre de Sam et Baptiste à coté de celle braqué vers la chambre de Cassy. Daniel, lui se tenait au milieu du couloir avec son caméscope a la main.

**Jack : **C'est à toi de compter Daniel

**Daniel : **Okay, bon je mets le caméscope en route, on a donc 2h de bande à partir d'ici. Pour brancher, c'est quand vous voulez ( **NDLA :** Barry en force ).

**Jack : **Quand tu veux Baptiste.

**Baptiste : **Non quand toi tu veux Jack.

**Jack : **Non toi.

**Baptiste : **Non très cher, vous d'abord, j'insiste.

**Jack :** Non mon cher je n'en ferrais rien, vous en premier.

**Baptiste : **Vous m'obligez voyons.

**Daniel ( un peu énervé par leur attitude désinvolte ) : **Les mecs, vous pensez pas que c'est pas le moment de se faire des politesses ?

**Jack et Baptiste ( avec un grand sourire ) : **Ah bon !

**Daniel : **Très drôle, riez parce que je doute que vous soyez aussi sur de vous tout à l'heure. Bon tenez vous prés, à 3

Jack et Baptiste approchèrent leur câble de la camera et prirent dans l'autre main celui qui sortait de cette dernière.

**Jack : **J'suis prêt.

**Baptiste : **Idem ici.

**Daniel : **Okay … 3 !

D'un même geste et au même moment les 2 garçons débranchèrent le câble sortant de la camera et branchèrent celui relié à celle de Daniel. Puis ils camouflèrent les câbles et revinrent à coté de Daniel, qui avait caché son caméscope.

**Baptiste : **Bon ça c'est fait !

**Jack : **Ouais, ça enlève un poids déjà !

**Daniel : **Ca a marché ? Personne n'a compris ce qui s'était passé à votre avis ?

**Baptiste : **Espérons le ! Sinon on est très très mal alors que c'est que le début.

**Jack : **En tout cas, on va pas rester pour le savoir. On va chercher les filles.

**Baptiste : **Ouais

**Daniel : **Moi je vais guetter puisque vous avez pas besoin de moi pour cette partie.

**Baptiste : **Merci Daniel.

**Jack : **T'es vraiment un chef Daniel

**Daniel : **Je sais, je sais. Allez y, on ne sait pas combien de temps, ils vont mettre pour découvrir qu'y a un problème avec les système de vidéo surveillance.

Daniel n'eut pas besoin de le dire 2 fois car ces 2 amis se trouvaient déjà devant les portes des chambre de Sam et Cassy.


	17. Demandes

**GOMEN NASAI pour le retard !!! mais sachant que j'arrive à la finde la msie a joru mais pas à al finde al fic ce qui signifie que bientot faudra que je me remette aecrire je vai espacer les mises à jour de 2 sem à partir de now !!**

**Miss Kumi : Sam qui passe de simages de Hello Kitty ... et pourquoi pas de card captor sakura !!! lol !! éé ca peut etre une idée !!! lol !! ensuite je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles de stereotype des mecs et leur console ... absolument aucun rapport !!! lol !! **

**Chaos Bang: voila l'erreur du chapitre 14 est reparé, enfin selon mwa apres faut voir ce que tu en penses !!! lol !! je pense que Dany en menerait peut etre plus large justement !!! et de quel fautes tu parles ?? j'en vois pas mwa !!! lol !! je dois surement en faire autant !!! voir plus aprce que là j'ai le temps de me relire !!! lol**

**Chap 17 : Demandes**

**Chambre de Sam**

Jack se tenait devant la porte de la chambre. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps et maintenant que le temps était enfin arrivé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retarder le moment d'agir ! Le stress sûrement ! Pourtant Sam n'était pas la première fille pour laquelle il éprouvait des sentiments. Seulement, il y avait entre eux quelques chose de différent, quelques choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Depuis le premier jour, il savait qu'elle était différente. Sam était plus brillante que n'importe qui d'autre. Sa façon d'expliquer tout ce qui concernait les sciences, même si Jack n'y comprenait jamais rien, était … sublime. La manière dont elle souriait après un de ses blagues qu'elle était la seule à comprendre et à apprécier, le mettait aux anges. Ses yeux d'un bleu si pur était une image du paradis ... Bref, Sam était parfaite ! Peut être même un peu trop pour lui. Il chassa cette pensée idiote immédiatement. Il l'aimait et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait ! Il devait lui avouer ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, rien ne l'en empêcherait aujourd'hui. Il se devait de saisir cette occasion et par la même sa chance. Il respira un grand coup et sortit le pass de sa poche **( NDLA :** comme quoi, même les ex-forces spéciales, travaillant maintenant dans l'armé de l'air pour la défense de notre planète peuvent être stressé … je déconne, c'est jamais évident ce genre de situation ! ). Il débloqua la porte puis le lança à Daniel. Ce dernier alla le donner à Baptiste. Jack frappa à la porte et entra, sans attendre de réponse !

Sam était allongée sur son lit. Elle s'assis en entendant le son caractéristique du déverrouillage de la porte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite puisqu'elle était consignée. A moins que ce ne soit les adultes venant lever sa punition ... un peu trop rapide pour que ce soit ça se dit-elle. Une folle idée traversa son cerveau au moment où la surprise s'emparait d'elle alors qu'elle identifiait son visiteur.

**Jack : **Salut ! je me suis permit d'entrer ! Hum, je te dérange pas j'espère ?

**Sam ( étonné ) : **Jack, mais … mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?? non pas le moins du monde … au contraire !

**Jack : **Eh bien je faisais un tour dans le coin et en passant devant ta porte, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir, histoire de te faire un petit coucou ... pour te changer un peu les idées !

Sam sourit.

**Sam : **Tu sais que je suis consignée donc je ne dois pas avoir de visite. C'est pour ça que la porte est sensée être fermé ! alors comment ta fait pour rentrer ?

**Jack : **Disons qu'ils laissent traîner des cartes d'accès n'importe où ! alors ….

**Sam ( soucieuse ) : **Tu ne l'as quand même pas vo….

**Jack : **Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Ca suffit avec ça ! je ne suis ni un voleur ni un rebelle ! Alors j'aimerais bien que tout le monde arrête d'insinuer des choses là dessus !

**Sam : **Je plaisante ….

Elle lui fit un joli sourire.

**Sam : **Alors,tu es là pourquoi ?

**Jack : **Eh bien, d'abord pour voir comment tu vas … hum … et hum ... euh … en fait ...

**Sam ( curieuse ) : **Oui ??

**Jack : **Ben, je me suis laissé dire que aimais bien Simple Plan !

**Sam ( prenant un air faussement étonnée ) : **Ah bon, comment tu sais ça ?

**Jack : **Tu écoute la musique trop fort on va dire !

**Sam ( en souriant) : **J'ai pourtant pas cette impression là !!!

**Jack : **Et en fait … ben … étant donné qu'ils passent en concert à Colorado Springs aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que …. Eventuellement … ça te plairait d'y aller … hum … avec moi, vu que j'ai des places.

Sam resta muette quelques instants devant la tournure des évènements. Elle ne pensait pas que son plan aurait des résultats si rapidement. Apparemment, il met du temps à comprendre mais une fois que c'était fait il n'en perd pas pour agir ! Et il n'y va pas par quatre chemin ! La franchise était une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez lui même si elle désespérait de le voir un jour être franc sur CE sujet là !

**Sam : **Laisse moi réfléchir … ça me plairait beaucoup d'y aller avec toi !

**Jack : **Cool, très bien, très bien …. Euh … y aura aussi Baptiste et Cassy au fait, enfin normalement ! Bon ben voilà …. Euh je te laisse te préparer. Je t'attends dehors …

Jack sortit. Sam le regarda sortir puis fut aussitôt envahit par un million d'idées. Enfin ! ils allaient pouvoir sortir ensemble ! après tant d'attente, de secret, de sentiment caché à cause de ce stupide règlement. Ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps se produisait et cela la rendait très heureuse. Qui plus est Baptiste avait aussi décidé de se bouger ! Tout s'annonçait donc pour le mieux ! Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait mettre ! ( **NDLA :** effectivement ceci EST un problème très GRAVE !!! lol ! les filles je vous jure !!!! lol )

**Chambre de Cassy**

Daniel venait de lui apporter le pass. Il le faisait tourner dans sa main sans parvenir à s'en servir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, comment procéder ... Il faut dire qu'étant une première, cette situation l'angoissait pas mal. Même si en général, il ne le montrait pas, il n'était pas très alaise avec les filles. Alors avec Cassandra, dans une situation comme celle là !!! Son humour, que Daniel trouvait similaire à celui de Jack ( **NDLA :** humour de militaire ! ), lui servait à se déstresser. Mais ici, sortir une blague à une porte ne l'aiderait pas ( **NDLA :** où alors il se parle à lui même …. Elle est bonne celle là non ?? …. Okay je continue l'histoire ! ). En y réfléchissant, qu'avait il a perdre ? tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'entrer dans la chambre et de demander à Cassy si elle voulait l'accompagner au concert. Ca n'était pas si compliqué que ça ! quoi que plus facile à penser qu'à faire ! Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui … SI MAIS BON VOILA QUOI !! Avant d'en arriver là, il fallait déjà qu'ils aillent au concert. Ensuite, il aviserait au cour de la sortie en ce qui concerne l'aveu de ses sentiments ... Et puis NON, il fallait qu'il arrête de toujours chercher un moyen de remettre ça à plus tard ! il verrait, il verrait, comme disait Daniel, il faillait qu'il arrête de se voiler la face ! Il devait lui dire aujourd'hui ou il ne le ferrait jamais et le regretterait tout le temps ! Il avait convenu de le faire aujourd'hui avec Jack, alors il n'allait pas se défiler ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Ayant repris un peu confiance en lui, il ouvrit la porte, frappa et entra. ( **NDLA :** vraiment ces garçons aucune politesse, ils attentent même pas qu'on leur disent d'entrer !!! )

Cassy était assise à son bureau et regardait le plafond. Elle se demandait combien de temps allait durer cette situation. Au début, elle avait essayé de jouer le jeu mais maintenant … Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit lors de la réunion avec les adultes. Elle n'avait pas pu dire pourquoi elle avait suivit Sam. Etait-ce pour jouer le jeu ou bien … Cette dernière avait réussi à la convaincre d'une chose qui lui paraissait totalement invraisemblable, incroyable. Comment quelqu'un, qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui la connaissait à peine, pouvait être amoureux d'elle. Qui plus est un adulte ! Enfin non, il ne l'était plus. Quoi que ? elle ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il était ! Certes, il était mignon et sympa mais qu'éprouvait t'elle au juste ? et qu'éprouvait-il lui vraiment ? Est ce que ce qu'il semblait montrer était la vérité ? Comment Sam avait pu la convaincre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Serais-ce un coup de foudre ? NON, NON et NON, ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant le comportement de Baptiste envers elle ne la laissait pas indifférente ... alors peut être que … Mais tout s'était déroulé si rapidement qu'elle doutait. Elle voulait vraiment être sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait avant d'envisager quoique ce soit. Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit du déblocage de la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Janet ? elle venait peut être lui demander de plus ample explications sur son comportement, lui demander si c'était un rôle qu'elle avait joué. Ou le général Hammond qui venait lui annonçait que sa punition était levée. Son étonnement fut grand lorsqu'elle vit entrer Baptiste.

**Baptiste : **Salut, je peux entrer ?

Il se dit que sa remarque était idiote puisqu'il était déjà entrer !

**Cassy ( étonné ) : **Baptiste, mais …. Mais … qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ( **NDLA** : déjà entendu ça quelque part … lol !! sacrée imagination l'auteur !! lol )

**Baptiste ( stressé ) : **Eh ben … euh …. En fait …. C'est à dire que …

Mais pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à aligner plus de deux mots ? il devait se ressaisir ! sinon il n'arriverait à rien. Et il ne tenait pas à gâcher une si belle occasion !

**Cassy ( soucieuse ) : **Oui ? qu'est ce qui y a ? ça va ?

**Baptiste : **J'ai pensé que … ça te ferait plaisir … de sortir d'ici, et .. et comme y a un concert de Simple Plan aujourd'hui … ben … j'ai pensé que peut être ( **NDLA :** on pourrait nous permettre de fumer nos petes !!!! lol ) …. On pourrait y aller … tous les deux …

Ouf ! Il l'avait dit, comme quoi des fois parler, c'est pas facile !

Cassy était étonnée, Baptiste venait de lui proposer de sortir avec lui. C'était si soudain ! Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire vu qu'elle n'était encore sûre de rien. Baptiste remarqua qu'elle hésitait.

**Baptiste :** Euh … tu sais … y aura aussi Sam et Jack donc … enfin … voilà quoi …

Cassy se dit qu'enfin ces deux là aller pouvoir être ensemble et s'avouer leur sentiment respectif. Quant à Baptiste, elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni penser. Son annonce l'avait prise au dépourvu. Et aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, plus elle y pensait et moins cela la gênait. Elle avait de plus en plus envie d'être avec lui. C'était peut être bien un coup de foudre finalement ( **NDLA :** ils sont pourtant à 20 milles lieux sous terre, la foudre ne peut pas venir … bon okay j'arrête avec mes blagues ). Apres tout, il pouvait rester adolescent pour toujours, d'après ce qu'elle en savait alors à quoi bon se prendre la tête ! Carpe Diem !( **NDLA :** allez pêchez la carpe le dimanche !! lol ) Elle n'avait qu'a suivre ce que lui dictait ses sentiments et là, elle avait envie d'être avec lui.

**Cassy : **C'est une bonne idée, ça me plairait beaucoup, okay je viens.

**Baptiste ( surpris ) : **C'est … c'est vrai.

**Cassy ( en souriant ) : **Ben oui puisque je te le dit. Tu crois que je te mentirais ?

**Baptiste ( très heureux ) : **NON bien sur que non !C'est génial …

Il se mit à la fixer avec une telle intensité qu'elle rougit et détourna le regard.

**Cassy : **Euh … dans ce cas là … tu vois … c'est pas que ça me gêne … mais j'aimerais bien me préparer …

**Baptiste ( en la fixant toujours ) : **Oui.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement.

**Cassy : **Baptiste ???

**Baptiste : **Oui ????

**Cassy : **Dehors ! je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule !

**Baptiste : **Euh … ah oui … désolé … hum … Je te laisse te préparer.

**Cassy ( souriant ) : **Merci, c'est gentil de ta part !

Elle le regarda sortir. Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait rendue très joyeuse. A la fois pour Sam et Jack qui allait enfin être ensemble sans craindre un quelconque règlement. Et dieu sait s'ils le méritaient après tout temps qu'il avait passé à faire comme si rien n'existait entre eux. Mais aussi pour elle et Baptiste car elle avait vu qu'il avait fait des efforts pour venir la voir et lui proposer cette sortie et cela l'avait beaucoup touchée. Et puis, elle se rendait compte qu'il ne la laissait pas insensible, preuve qu'elle éprouvait bien quelque choses de particulier pour lui. En bref, tout allait pour le mieux, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé quoi mettre !

( **NDLA :** vive les stéréotypes !! lol )


	18. SGC Break

**Miss Kumi : j'avoue qu'en effet ça vaut le coup d'attendre !!! lol !! disons qu'en fait leur souvenirs ont été aménagé et de toute façon vu qu'ils se croient dans un etablissement scolaire ben ya un reglement qui possede certes pas une regle de non fraternisation mais unt ruc dans le genre donc voila. vi c'est assez marrant enfin pas pour lui le pauvre !! lol j'aurais du lui donner un eventail !! lol**

**ChaosBang : je suis content que ca soit reglé donc !!! lol !! Carpe diem profite de l'instant present ( ca c'est la vraie traduction !! lol) en japonais je sais pas comment ça se dit !!! la patience est une vertu mon enfant !!! lol !!!! la voila la suite !! lol**

**Chap. 18 : SGC Break**

**Couloirs du SGC**

En sortant de la chambre de Cassy, Baptiste n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui et cela lui faisait autant plaisir qu'a lui ! Ainsi elle avait donc des sentiments pour lui. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser ! Il rejoignit Daniel et Jack, qui étaient en train de discuter. Le voyant arriver, Jack se tourna vers lui.

**Jack : **Alors ?

**Baptiste : **Alors quoi ?

**Jack : **Ben alors … alors quoi ?

**Baptiste ( avec un grand sourire ) : **Et ben … elle a accepté et ça lui fait très plaisir !

**Jack : **Cool, très cool pour toi. Tu vois bien qu'il y avait aucune raison de stresser !

**Baptiste : **Ouais, t'avais raison mais assez parlé de moi et toi ?

**Jack : **Ben pareil, elle a dit oui et elle était très heureuse.

**Baptiste : **Génial ! je comprend pas pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant.

**Jack : **Je sais pas, c'était pas compliqué pourtant !

**Daniel : **Je vous l'avais bien dit, elles vous ont montré la voie et vous n'aviez qu'à la suivre. Depuis le temps que je vous disais de vous bouger, eh ben … faut croire que je n'avais pas les bons arguments … ou les bonnes méthodes !

**Jack : **On t'a déjà dit que t'étais trop fort ?

**Daniel ( levant la tête comme pour réfléchir et avec une voix faussement sérieuse ) : **Euh … non je ne crois pas

**Baptiste : **T'es pas drôle Daniel !

**Daniel : **Ah bon , je croyais que c'était du niveau de Jack.

**Jack : **Bon cas suffit de dire des bêtises sur mon humour, au moins y a des gens qui l'apprécient !

**Daniel : **Des gens, tu y va pas un peu fort ? D'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle fait pour l'apprécier !

**Jack : **Daniel, ca suffit!

**Baptiste : **Et puis, moi aussi je l'apprécie son humour.

**Daniel : **Normal, tu as le même !

**Baptiste : **Et alors ???

**Daniel : **Rien, rien …

**Jack : **Euh Daniel, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, dis moi plutôt combien de temps il reste avant que la cassette ne soit finie et qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il y a un problème.

**Daniel : **T'inquiète pas, y a du temps.

**Jack : **Non parce que on ne sait pas combien de temps elles vont prendre pour se préparer ?

**Baptiste : **Ouais c'est vrai ça ! ( **NDLA :** oui je sais encore un stéréotype !! lol !! j'avais envie de délirer !! ne me jeter pas des pierres !!! ou alors des graviers !!! )

Au même moment, Sam et Cassy venait de sortir de leur chambre et s'étaient approchées tout doucement. Daniel venait juste de s'apercevoir de leur présence.

**Daniel : **Euh les mecs ….

**Jack : **Quoi ?

**Daniel : **Euh …..

**Baptiste : **Ben quoi Daniel ?

Il leur fit signe de regarder derrière eux mais il n'en firent rein. Les filles esquissèrent un sourire.

**Jack : **Quoi, comme si je te croyais qu'elle était derrière nous !

**Daniel ( très sérieux ) : **Ben retourne toi si tu me crois pas.

Jack et Baptiste se retournèrent en même temps. Ils se figèrent et se mirent à regarder n'importe où, tant leur gêne était grande. De plus, il avaient un air beat d'admiration devant elles. Daniel était mort de rire et les deux filles sourirent de plus belle.

**Sam : **De quoi vous parliez ?

**Cassy ( avec un air complice ) : **Oui, on aimerez bien participer aussi ! surtout si sa nous concerne !

**Jack : **Euh … et ben … c'est à dire que …

**Baptiste : **Oui …. En fait … ben ….

**Jack : **Euh …. comment dire …

Sam et Cassy se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air gêné des deux garçons. Daniel voyant bien qu'ils n'allaient pas sortir, tenta une diversion.

**Daniel : **Euh les mecs, c'est pas le tout mais l'heure tourne.

**Jack ( reprenant un peu ses esprit ) : **Euh … oui tu as raison, bon ben puisque vous etes prêtes, on peut y aller.

**Baptiste ( d'un air de maître d'hôtel ) : **Si vous voulez bien nous suivre …

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur mais au grand étonnement des filles, passèrent devant et continuèrent leur chemin dans le dédale de couloirs du SGC. Jack menait le groupe, suivit de Sam puis de Cassy, Baptiste et enfin de Daniel qui avait ressorti son livre. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte donnant accès aux escaliers. Sam et Cassy affichèrent un air perplexe.

**Jack ( un peu gêné ) : **Euh … oui … désolé pour ça mais disons que … ben c'est à dire que …. C'est moins risqué que l'ascenseur.

**Baptiste : **Ca risque d'être un peu long pour monter donc si vous etes fatigué, on vous portera

**Sam : **Vous inquiétez pas pour nous !

**Cassy : **Oui, on est pas en sucre.

Jack saisit la poignée de la porte mais celle–ci ne bougea pas. Il tira de toutes ses forces mais rien ne se passa. Baptiste s'approcha de lui.

**Baptiste ( bas à Jack ) : **Un problème ?

**Jack ( bas à Baptiste ) : **J'en sais rien, c'était pas prévu ce truc.

Les filles se demandèrent ce qui se passait. Daniel était toujours plongé dans son livre et ne s'apercevait de rien.

**Sam : **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Cassy : **Y a un truc qui ne vas pas ?

**Jack et Baptiste( en même temps ) : **Non non … hum … rien … hum … tout va bien … juste … hum … un léger contre temps … trois fois rien !! hé hé !!

**Baptiste ( bas à Jack ) : **Faut qu'on trouve la solution et vite ! Ca serait con que tout foire à cause d'une porte.

**Jack ( bas à Baptiste ) : **Si c'est le cas, je te le pardonnerais jamais !

**Baptiste ( bas à Jack ) : **Très drôle mais c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

**Jack ( bas à Baptiste ) : **Okay, okay … attend j'ai une idée.

Jack chercha quelque chose dans une des poches de son pantalon.

**Baptiste ( bas à Jack) : **Je suis pas sur que ce soit ….

**Jack : **Ahahahah

Il sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche d'un air triomphant.

**Jack ( en brandissant le couteau devant Baptiste ) : **C'est bon, y a plus de problème

**Baptiste ( bas à Jack ) : **Je vois pas à quoi ça va servir.

**Jack ( bas à Baptiste ) : **J'ai vu ça dans une série, Mac Gyver sa s'appelle.

**Baptiste ( bas à Jack ) : **C'est quoi le rapport ???

**Jack ( bas à Baptiste ) : **Ben le mec il est trop fort, avec son couteau suisse, il peut tout faire même ouvrir des portes. Alors pourquoi pas moi ?

**Baptiste ( bas à Jack ) : **Parce que tu n'es pas lui et que c'est une série !

Jack n'écoutât pas. Il se mit à genoux et commença à triturer la serrure de la porte à l'aide de son couteau sous le regard désabusé de Baptiste et, étonné et amusé de Cassy et surtout de Sam.

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il était à son œuvre et alors que les filles commençait à s'impatienter, Sam s'approcha de lui.

**Sam : **Euh Jack ?

**Jack ( plongé dans sa serrure ) : **Oui ?

**Sam : **T'es sure que c'est la solution ?

**Baptiste ( un peu désabusé ) : **C'est aussi la question que je me pose !

**Sam : **Tu veux que j'essaye ?

**Jack : **Euh … non c'est bon je devrais y arriver dans une ou deux secondes.

**Sam ( pas convaincu ) : **Si tu le dis …

5 minutes plus tard, la situation était toujours la même. Sam s'approcha de la porte et prise d'une intuition, saisit la poignée, la tourna et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le regard médusé de Jack.

**Sam ( en souriant ) : **Et voilà, c'était pas plus compliqué que ça !

**Jack ( désabusé ) : **Mais … mais … je suis sûr que …

Sam lui fit son plus beau sourire.

**Baptiste : **Bon, ben puisque l'intuition féminine nous a sortit de là, on a plus qu'a y aller.

Baptiste qui n'arrêtait pas de lançer des regards à Cassy depuis le début, puisa dans ses forces et pris Cassy par la main. Ils se mirent à monter les escalier. Cassy fut étonné par ce geste mais se laissa faire. Elle voulait suivre son intuition même si elle était un peu gêné par le comportement de Baptiste. Daniel les suivit. Jack était toujours accroupie en face de la porte ouverte. Il se releva et regarda Sam d'un air désabusé et gêné. Celle-ci éclata de rire, s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main et ils suivirent les autres dans l'escalier. Jack était toujours décontenancé et un peu plus encore à cause de ce que venait de faire Sam. Ils finirent par arriver à la porte indiquant le niveau 0, la surface et le parking. Jack qui avait repris ses esprits, vint à coté de Baptiste qui avait lâché la main de Cassy et se tenait devant la porte.

**Jack ( bas à Baptiste ) : **C'est la partie la plus tendue du plan.

**Baptiste (bas à Jack ) : **Ouais, ça va être à Daniel de bien jouer maintenant.

**Jack ( bas à Baptiste ) : **Tout dépend de lui.

**Baptiste : **Daniel.

Il releva le nez de son livre.

**Daniel : **Oui, quoi ?

**Jack : **Tu peux venir 2 minutes s'il te plait.

Il s'approcha.

**Daniel : **Oui, qu'est ce qui y a ?

**Baptiste ( bas à Daniel ) : **Ca va être à toi de jouer.

**Jack ( bas à Daniel ) : **Tu peux encore dire non, tu sais.

**Daniel : **C'est une blague ! c'est trop tard maintenant. Je vais pas vous planter là !

Il referma son bouquin, prit la poignée de la porte dans la main, respira à fond.

**Daniel : **Bon ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller !


	19. The Daniel's Show

**Gomen Nasai !!! je sais j'ai uen semaine de retard mais le week end derneir j'ai aps vu passé mon dimahce !! lol GOMEN NASAI**

**ChaosBang : éé vi s'il avait été Mac Gyver il aurait créer un ascenceur à partir de la porte !! lol !! Sam illustre trés bien la sagesse n'atteint aps le nombre des années !!! lol**

**Miss Kumi : éé vi heureusement k'elle est la l'intuition feminine sinon mon histoire tourne court !! lol !! la fin est trés dans l'esprit de la serie mwa je trouve !! lol**

**Chap 19 : The Daniel's show**

Il ouvrit la porte et les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner. Ils le suivirent quelques instants après. Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que Daniel arrive à la porte du parking, gardé par un soldat. Jack, Sam, Cassy et Baptiste s'arrêtèrent au dernier virage avant cette porte. Le soldat repéra tout de suite Daniel.

**Soldat : **Halte, cette zone est interdite, identifiez vous ! que voulez-vous ?

**Daniel : **Bonjour … je suis Daniel Jackson … Excusez moi mais je cherchais la bibliothèque.

**Soldat ( étonné ) : **Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Daniel : **Ben , la bibliothèque de l'établissement ! vous savez c'est un endroit plein de livres ! Bon je sais qu'on est pas nombreux à y aller enfin quand même vous devriez bien savoir où c'est ! non ? En fait j'ai un exposé sur l'Egypte à faire et je voulais chercher des info sur leur civilisation en général et leur religion en particulier.

**Soldat ( très étonné ) :** … Mais de quoi parlez vous au juste …

**Daniel ( sans tenir compte de la question ) : **Vous saviez qu'il embaumait leur mort ? Il les desséchait avec du natron, en ayant préalablement enlevé les viscères qu'il mettait à part dans des vases canopes. Vases dont le couvercle représentait les têtes de leur dieu. Ils ouvrait aussi le bouche du mort afin que l'âme, le kâ comme il la nommait, puisse s'envoler. Elle pouvait ainsi passer les différente épreuves qui allait la mener jusqu'au jugement final. Il constituait en la pesée de l'âme, afin de savoir si le mort devait aller au paradis, appelé jardin d'Ilaou ou en enfer, c'est à dire l'estomac d'un démon crocodile. La pesée avait lieu en présence d'Osiris, premier pharaon d'Egypte et dieu des morts. Il fut tué et découpé en morceau par son frère jaloux, Seth. Mais, Isis, sa femme, le réanima. Elle aussi assiste à la pesée. Il y a aussi Thot, le dieu de la sagesse et des scribes qui note le résultat de la pesée. Le cœur qui représente l'âme est placé sur une balance. Sur l'autre plateau, est posé une plume, celle de Maat, la déesse de la justice. Si la balance penche vers ….

Devant cette débauche de connaissances ethnologique et mythologique, le soldat finit par perdre patience et décida d'amener Daniel au poste de sécurité le plus proche. Il ne se doutait pas que cela faisait était exactement ce qu'il avait été prévu qu'il fasse.

**Sam : **Mais qu'est ce qui va lui arriver ?

**Cassy : **Oui, il risque d'avoir des ennuis, non ?

**Baptiste : **Ben non, déjà je vois pas ce qui y a de mal à demander où se trouve la bibliothèque ?

**Jack : **Ensuite, on lui a bien précisé qu'il n'était pas obligé de nous aider et de toute façon, on dira que c'est de notre faute si jamais il a des problèmes, donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui

**Sam : **Vous etes des gentlemen les mecs, on croirait pas comme ça !

**Baptiste ( faussement vexé ) : **Merci, ça fait plaisir !

**Cassy ( en souriant ) : **Mais faut pas te vexer mon petit Baptiste !

**Jack : **C'est mignon ça le « mon petit Baptiste », dis moi Cassy, tu lui a donné d'autre surnom affectueux comme ça ?

**Cassy ( gêné et confuse ) : **Euh …

**Sam : **Pourquoi tu les embête Jack, tu es jaloux ?

**Jack : **Moi, mais pas du tout. Je … Je …

**Sam ( en souriant ) : **Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas mon Jack adorée ?

**Jack : **Euh ….

**Baptiste : **Bon , trêve de plaisanterie, faut y aller avant que le garde revienne

**Jack : **Ouais !

Jack sourit à Sam et lui prit la main. Il débloqua la porte avec son pass et entra. Baptiste passa son bras autour des épaules de Cassy et ils les suivirent. Le parking était vide de soldats mais la sortie de la base, ils le savaient, était gardée. Ils se dirigèrent vers un Hummer bleu marine.

**Sam ( en souriant ) : **Tu va nous refaire le coup de la porte ?

**Jack : **Non non, là j'ai la clé ! aucun probleme !

Et à la manière d'un magicien, Jack sortie la clé de sa poche. Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Jack s'assit au volant. Sam s'assit à coté de lui. Cassy et Baptiste montèrent à l'arrière. Jack mit le contact.

**Cassy : **Tu sais la conduire au moins ?

**Baptiste : **T'inquiète pas, il s'est entraîné !

**Jack : **Ouais je maîtrise toutes les voitures de Gran Turismo 4, et je bats à plat de couture ton mec !

**Cassy ( gêné ) : **C'est … pas … mon mec … et il paraît qu'il est pas fort aux jeu de course

**Sam : **Jack, un peu de tact s'il te plait, moi j'ai confiance en toi ! t'inquiète pas Cassy !

**Baptiste( en regardant tendrement Cassy ) : **Tu vois, y a pas de problème ! bon Jack au lieu de dire des bêtises, on y va ? on va finir par se faire repérer ou pire être en retard !

**Jack ( en prenant un air de chauffeur ) : **A vos ordres monsieur !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Il fit sortir la voiture du parking. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie de la base. La porte grillagée s'était ouverte pour laisser passer un camion et allait se refermer. Voyant cela, Jack accéléra. Sam le regarda et elle fit glisser sa main sur son bras dans un geste rassurant. Celui-ci la regarda affectueusement et se concentra sur ce qui allait se passer. A l'arrière Baptiste et Cassy se tenait la main et s'accrochaient aux poignées au dessus des portes. Et tout ce passa très vite : les gardes regardèrent ébahi le Hummer foncer à toute vitesse vers le poste de garde. Aucun d'entre eux ne songea à l'arrêter et celui-ci passa la barrière juste à temps, avant qu'il n'y ait plus assez de place pour sortir, laissant les soldats du poste de garde médusés.


	20. Explications

**Miss Kumi : et vi Dany sait aussi etre util en parlant de caillou !!! lol !! certes ils ne sont pas nombreux a y aller apres tout ils sont dans une base militaire ... donc tout le monde est trop occupé pour aller dans une bibliothéque !! lol !! j'avoue j'ai pensé a la replik d'hermy dasn le 1ere film quand j'ai ecris la replik de baba !!! je trouve k'elle allait particulierement bien ... et puis je venais de parler de bibliothéque alros ...**

**Chap. 20 : Explications**

**Au même moment, Bureau du général Hammond.**

Le général était en train de lire les derniers rapport de missions. Seulement, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. En effet, il ne cessait de penser à la situation assez étrange dans laquelle s'était mis Sg1 ainsi qu'aux évènements de ces derniers jours. Bien entendu ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils n'étaient plus eux même. Il se rappela l'épisode du virus qui avait fait ressortir les pulsions primales (_ La théorie de Broca_ ). Ce dernier avait bien failli mettre un terme au tout jeune projet Stargate, et lui même en avait fait les frais... Mais heureusement, le docteur Frasier avait pu trouver un remède à temps. Il y avait eut aussi la contamination par des nanocites du colonel O'Neil sur Argos _( Les designés )_. Ou bien encore le problème Urgo

( _Urgo_ ). Et la fois où les consciences de Sg 1 avaient été transféré dans des corps robotique

( L_es doubles robotiques_ ). Enfin, il ne fallait pas oublier la fois où le colonel O'Neil avait eut le savoir des Anciens transféré dans sa mémoire ( _La Cinquième Race_ ). Et cela, en ne comptant que les altérations de personnalité. Mais cette fois, il sentait bien que c'était différent. Ils avaient rajeunit et leur mémoire avaient été altéré. Ils se prenaient vraiment pour des adolescents, et agissaient en tant que tels. Comme si le colonel O'Neil ne lui avait pas créer assez de problèmes étant adulte ! il avait fallu qu'il retourne à l'age de la rébellion ! Et apparemment, le major Carter n'était pas une élève aussi sérieuse qu'il l'avait esperé. Quand au docteur Jackson et au capitaine Porte, il ne préférait pas penser aux surprises qu'ils lui réservaient. Et Cassandra s'était laissé entraînée là-dedans. La situation était véritablement étrange.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, ce qui eut pour effet de le tirer de sa rêverie.

**Hammond :** Entrez

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jacob.

**Hammond :** Jacob, tu as du nouveau ? de bonnes nouvelles j'espère.

**Jacob :** J'en ai mais malheureusement rien encore qui puisse nous aider à inverser le processus de rajeunissement.

**Hammond :** Très bien, assied toi, je t'en prie. Il me semble que ça fait 2 jours que tu travaille sans interruption.

**Jacob :** En effet Georges, c'est un des avantages de se mêler à un symbiote Tok'Ra.

**Hammond :** Bien expliques moi tout ça, je t'écoute

**Jacob :** Déjà, je peux te dire que je n'ai pas chaumé en deux jours ! Tout d'abord j'ai étudié

« le temple » en lui même. Je dois dire que c'est assez surprenant. Disons que l'on peut se demander s'il s'agit vraiment d'un temple.

**Hammond :** Comment ça ? Les habitants de P5X956 ont bien dit que s'en était un. Qui plus ait, il était recherché par les goa'ulds. Or on sait que les temples sont les principaux bâtiments qu'ils occupent, en tant que dieux.

**Jacob :** Je sais Georges. Mais vois-tu, mis à part les symboles muraux sur lesquels je reviendrait, ainsi que la machine qui ferrait office d'autel, il n'y a rien qui puisse corroborer le fait qu'il s'agisse bien d'un temple. Aucun ornement, ni la moindre représentations de quelque dieu que se soit. Vraiment étrange non ?

**Hammond :** En effet, étrange surtout pour des goa'ulds. Bien que nous soyons habitué à ce qu'ils soit bizarres !

**Jacob :** Justement, n'importe quels goa'ulds, même le plus petit d'entre eux aurait mis une image, symbolique ou non, un icône, une représentation même insignifiante de lui même afin d'être vénéré. Mais là rien, absolument rien !

**Hammond :** A part les symboles.

**Jacob :** En effet, le docteur Jackson les trouvaient intéressant et il avait raison. Ils sont la clé qui m'a permis d'avancer dans la compréhension de toute cette histoire. Le docteur Jackson dit, qu'il n'en a jamais vu de pareil. Disons que ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. En fait, ces symboles sont constitués d'un mélange entre un très ancien dialecte goa'uld et le langage des anciens.

**Hammond :** Des Anciens ? attends Jacob, tu en es sur ? Il me semblait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré. Je croyais que les goa'ulds ne leur avaient volé que leur technologie, pas leur cultures.

**Jacob :** Et bien, il faut croire que nous nous trompions de toute évidence Georges. Les goa'ulds, ou tout du moins celui qui est à l'origine de cet endroit connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les Anciens. Créer ce genre de mélange demande une connaissance assez poussée des deux cultures. En bref, il en connaît plus que les autres goa'ulds sur les Anciens. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment, il a put en arriver là. Mais ça n'explique pas la machine-autel. En effet, la facture de celle ci n'est clairement pas goa'uld. De toute façon ce n'est pas dans leur façon de procéder.

**Hammond :** Oui, ce sont des pilleurs. Ils volent les technologie, mais ne les construisent pas.

**Jacob :** Certes, soit ils assimilent la technologie telle quelle, soit ils la modifient. Mais, en effet, ils ne construisent pas de nouvelles technologie. De plus, pour en revenir à la machine, elle n'est pas de facture ancienne non plus.

**Hammond :** Dans ce cas qui l'a construit ?

**Jacob :** Et bien, ce n'est qu'une supposition mais je pense que ce sont les goa'ulds.

**Hammond :** Mais tu viens de dire que …

**Jacob :** Je m'explique Georges. Disons que c'est assez complexe. Le niveau technologie de cette machine, de ce que tu m'as expliqué et de ce que j'ai pu en extrapoler d'après les images du docteur Jackson, dépasse très nettement le niveau technologique des goa'ulds. Seulement, les matériaux ainsi que certain mécanismes et le fait qu'elle soit considéré comme un autel prouve qu'elle a été construite par eux. En fait c'est comme si un goa'uld avait eu accès au savoir des anciens mais ni à leur matériaux ni à leur niveau technologique et qu'il avait reproduit cela en l'adaptant aux niveau technologique des goa'ulds.

**Hammond ( **_**songeur et pensif **_Il s'agirait donc d'un goa'uld qui posséderait le savoir des anciens et qui serait capable de l'utiliser. Il serait donc le plus redoutable de nos ennemis.

**Jacob :** En effet Georges, mais rien d'autre, en dehors du peu d'information que nous avons sur cette machine, ne prouve la véracité de mon hypothèse. De plus rien ne nous dit non plus que ce dernier existe toujours. Sa grande puissance lui a sûrement attiré beaucoup d'ennemis, qui en se coalisant , l'ont peut être battu. Nous n'en savons rien.

**Hammond :** C'est vrai, néanmoins on ne peut se permettre d'écarter trop vite les hypothèse, surtout celle là. Et en ce qui concerne la tablette à l'ibis, penses-tu qu'il y ait un lien avec cette machine. Etant donné que les jaffa que Sg1 a rencontré, portaient le même symbole et étaient à la recherche de la machine. Même si, la tablette ne provient pas de la même planète.

**Jacob :** C'est une possibilité. En tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est que le dialecte de la tablette est un mélange d'ancien et de goa'uld. Tout comme les symboles du temple. Maintenant, quant à savoir ce qu'elle signifie, c'est une autre histoire et un travail beaucoup plus long !

**Hammond :** Tu pense que Thot pourrait être le créateur de la machine ?

**Jacob :** Là encore c'est possible même si ce n'est pas cohérent avec le comportement habituel des goa'uld. Le rajeunissement ne leur est d'aucune utilité puisqu'il ont accès à la technologie des sarcophages. Surtout si le processus de rajeunissement altère la mémoire. Mais je pense que je comprendrais mieux tout cela en arrivant à décrypter la tablette.

**Hammond :** Je vois, il reste encore beaucoup de point d'interrogation alors. Mais au moins, nous savons où chercher.

**Jacob :** En effet. Et dis moi Georges, en ce qui concerne les solutions pour Sg1, je ne suis pas le seul à y travailler ?

**Hammond :** Et bien, nous avons contacté les Asgards avec succès. Nous leur avons demandé de nous envoyer Thor le plus vite possible. Mais il ont toujours des problèmes avec les Replicateurs. Donc nous allons devoir attendre.

**Jacob :** Je vois …

A peine Jacob avait-il fini sa phrase que l'on frappa à la porte du bureau

**Hammond :** Entrez

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Daniel et le soldat qui l'avait arrêté au niveau 0. Celui-ci tenait l'adolescent fermement par l'épaule. Ce dernier essayait vainement de se dégager.

**Hammond :** Et bien soldat, que ce passe t-il ?

**Soldat : **Mon général, il y a à peine 5 minutes, je commençais ma ronde au niveau 0. J'ai alors trouvé cet adolescent qui rodait à proximité de la porte donnant sur le parking. Il n'a put me fournir d'explication satisfaisante à sa présence dans une zone qui lui est interdite. J'ai donc jugé utile de vous l'amener.

**Daniel :** Mais vous en faites exprès ou quoi ? je vous ai dit ce que j'y faisais et je vous l'ai déjà répété de très nombreuses fois ! vous etes borné vraiment !!

**Hammond :** Daniel, moi je ne suis pas au courant de votre explication. Donc j'aimerais bien l'entendre. Soldat, vous pouvez disposer

Le soldat lâcha Daniel. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard empli de sous entendu, alors que le soldat saluait le général. Puis il sorti et l'attention du général se reporta sur Daniel. Jacob le regardait d'un air plein d'étonnement

**Hammond :** Et bien Daniel, j'attends !

**Daniel :** Et bien Georges c'est très simple. J'ai un exposé à faire en histoire sur l'Egypte ancienne. Donc je me suis dit que je trouverais plein d'information là dessus à la bibliothèque. Donc j'ai voulu y aller. Seulement, et c'est là que ça devient comique, j'ai eut un trou de mémoire, plus moyen de me souvenir où elle se situait et … je me suis perdu. J'ai donc atterri je ne sais pas où, enfin là où se trouvait l'autre … je veux dire la personne qui m'a très gentiment reconduit ici. Personne à laquelle j'ai déjà expliqué tout ça mais qui ne m'a pas

cru !

**Hammond ( **_**légèrement songeur **_Je vois

Il fixait Daniel apparemment de façon détaché, mais son regard montrait qu'il le soupçonnait de ne pas lui avoir tout dit.

**Hammond : **Dis moi Daniel, je suppose que tu ne sais pas où sont et ce que font Jack et Baptiste ?

**Daniel : **Non, en effet. Je les ai pas revu depuis ce midi. Je suppose qu'ils doivent être en salle de sport, à la cafétéria ou dans leur chambre. De toute façon, on a le droit d'aller nulle par ailleurs … même pas à la bibliothèque ! vu qu'on est consigné dans l'établissement … donc voilà quoi.

**Hammond : **Tu es sur de m'avoir bien tout dit ? Tu ne me cacherais pas des choses j'espère ?

**Daniel : **Attends Georges tu me prend pour qui ? tu me connais quand même, non ?

Le général était sur le point de répondre lorsque le téléphone sonna.

**Hammond : **Hammond j'écoute.

Bizarrement cela eut pour effet de rendre la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière le général très intéressante pour Daniel. Jacob, le nota mais ne dit rien.

**Hammond : **Comment !! Mais vous etes sur de ça ?? je vois, et il y a combien de temps ? entendu, très bien !

**Jacob : **un problème Georges ?

**Hammond : **En effet Jacob. Et un problème très grave même ! Mais je pense bien sur que monsieur Jackson ne voit sûrement pas de quoi je parle !

Daniel débloqua son regard et le baissa, afin de regarder le général. Mais ce dernier affichait une expression de profond mécontentement et de colère. Daniel décida de s'intéresser au sol. Il était visiblement gêné mais ne dit rien.

**Hammond ( énervé ) : **Alors monsieur Jackson, j'attends !

Daniel ne prononça pas un mot.

**Jacob : **Mais enfin Georges qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?

**Hammond :** On vient de m'informer, qu'il y a de ça quelques minutes, une voiture avait forcé le barrage de la grille d'entré pour sortir de la base. Apparemment elle était occupé par quatre personne, plutôt jeune. De plus cette voiture est celle de Jack O'Neil, dont il est le seul à posséder la clé.

**Jacob **_**( abasourdi**_Quoi ! tu ne veux quand même pas dire que …

**Hammond :** A ton avis Jacob !

**Jacob :** Daniel, pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe au juste ?

Daniel s'était figé en voyant Hammond prendre le téléphone, il se doutait du contenu de la conversation et depuis n'avait pas esquisser le moindre geste ni émit le moindre le son. Il contemplait fixement le sol, telle une statue grec dont aurait fait pencher la tête.

**Hammond **_**( énervé**_ Je crois que je peux le faire à sa place, puisqu'il a l'air d'avoir perdu sa langue. Disons qu'il a du faire diversion avec son histoire de bibliothèque prés du poste de garde. Cela a permis au 4 autres de prendre la voiture d'O'Neil et de partir. Et cela sans permis et alors que les filles était consignées dans leur chambre et les garçons dans l'établissement. Est ce que je me trompe monsieur Jackson ?

Daniel devait vraiment s'être statufié car il ne réagit pas.

**Hammond ( **_**énervé **_Très bien, vous ne dites rien. Je prend ça pour une affirmation, qui ne dit mot consent ! J'espère que votre attitude reflète le fait que vous avait conscience de la gravité de votre faute. Je vais vous faire raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. Vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que l'on ait retrouvé vos camarades et que vous passiez tous en conseil de discipline. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre monsieur Jackson ?

Daniel hocha la tête. Au moins son cou n'était pas pétrifié ! Hammond se trompait quelques peu quand il pensait que l'origine de son comportement était ses remords et le fait qu'il comprenait l'importance de sa bêtise. En effet Daniel était plutôt conscient que le plan des deux autres ne se passait vraiment pas comme il aurait dû. Il y avait eut trop peu de préparation. Il savait qu'il aurait dû les empêcher de le mettre à exécution, car c'était trop dangereux. Il savait aussi qu'ils étaient prés à tout et il s'était laissé gagné par leur excès de confiance. Et maintenant, Daniel savait qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de tout faire avant d'être retrouvé. A moins d'un miracle … et cela le désespérait profondément. Il était d'accord pour risquer gros, et il savait qu'eux aussi, mais seulement si le jeu en valait la chandelle ! Or là, non seulement ils allaient avoir de gros ennui mais peut être pour rien si on les retrouvait trop vite. Daniel avait conscience de tout ça mais le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'est pour cela qu'il restait sans réagir. Parce que de toute façon quoi qu'il fasse cela ne changerait rien ni pour lui ni pour eux.

Hammond appela un soldat par l'interphone. Celui-ci emmena Daniel, qui le suivit docilement, jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, le soldat se mit en faction devant la porte.

**Jacob :** Georges, il faut tout de suite lancer les recherches. Ils ne doivent pas être aller encore trop loin à l'heure qu'il est.

**Hammond :** En effet, je vais envoyer Teal'c avec 4 équipes à Colorado Springs. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de leur destination finale. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison ils iraient plus loin. Et en raisonnant comme eux, cela ne ferrait qu'augmenter les risque de se faire rattraper plus rapidement, par la police entre autres. J'enverrais aussi 2 équipes faire un tour aux habitation du colonel, du major et du docteur. La capitaine Porte est hébergé ici. Il faut prévenir le docteur Frasier, peux-tu t'en charger ?

**Jacob :** Certainement, mais dis moi tu ne demandes pas l'aide de la police ? après tout, les fugues, c'est plus leur rayon que celui de l'Air Force !

**Hammond :** Peut être mais tu oublies que nous n'avons pas à faire à n'importe quel adolescent. Même s'ils ont rajeunit, je continu à considérer qu'il s'agit de Sg1

**Jacob :** D'après le docteur Frasier, il ne savent plus ce que c'est ! ce sont des adolescents

**Hammond :** Je sais Jacob, je sais. Certes Sg1 n'aurait jamais outrepassé autant le règlement, même le colonel O'Neil à lui seul ! malgré tout ce qu'il a fait ! Mais je préfère régler cela en interne.

**Jacob :** Très bien Georges, dans ce cas j'y vais tout de suite. Tiens nous informé dés que tu a des nouvelles.

**Hammond :** Cela va de soi jacob.

Jacob se leva et quitta le bureau, pendant que le général utilisait l'interphone pour mettre en place les équipes de recherches.


	21. On the road

**GOMEN NASAI !! je sais je suis en retard !! mais entre mes exam et les vacances de noel j'ai été pas mal occupé !!! donc voila !!!**

**Chaos Bang : Mwa je trouve que c'est plus sadique de els faire pleurer !!! parce que dany ils 'ne fout un peut de se faire engueuler !! lol!! S'il y a une certain familiarité entre Daniel et Hammond, c'est aprce que à la abse il y a une entre SG1 et Hammond meme si c'est leur superieur. Hammond se comporte differemment quand il s 'agit de SG1 et quand il s 'agit d'une autre équipe. Et comme leur mémorie a été alteré en gardant des bases de leur anciennes vie ben j'ai conservé ce truc là. Et puis je pense que s'ils était vraiment ado et que Hammond était vraiment principal, il devrait etre habitué à les voir dans son bureau donc voila !! **

**Miss Kumi : la fin est pour dans pas longtemps rassure twa !! lol**

**Chap. 21 : On the road**

**Un peu plus tard, voiture de Jack.**

Depuis que Jack avait forcé le passage pour sortir de la base, le silence pesait dans l'habitacle et ni le bruit du moteur, ni celui du monde extérieur ne pouvait le rompre.

La situation n'avait pas beaucoup changée.

Sam avait toujours sa main posée sur le bras de Jack et lui lançait de temps à autre des petits regards complices et tendres. Celui-ci les lui rendait mais son attention était néanmoins porté sur la route (**NDLA :** c'est bien ça, le conducteur doit être attentif à la route, pas à ce qui se passe à coté de lui !!! donc Sam bbbbbboooouuuuuhhhhhh vilaine va !! faut pas perturber le conducteur !! c'est dangereux en plus !). Bref, entre eux le courant passait, et plutôt bien même. Il faut dire aussi, qu'après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à cacher leur sentiments, il était normal que tout aille bien lorsqu'il pouvait enfin les exprimer. Et chacun n'avait qu'une idée en tête, trouver le moment opportun pour avouer à l'autre combien il l'aimait.

Il en allait tout autrement pour Cassandra et Baptiste. S'ils se tenaient toujours par la main, leurs regard ne se croisait jamais. Cassandra regardait le paysage. Baptiste, lui avait les yeux rivés sur le dossier du siège devant lui. Il jetait de brefs coup d'œil vers elle. Mais à chaque fois, il lui semblait qu'elle venait d'apercevoir quelques chose de très intéressant dehors et ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Le fait est que la situation gênait beaucoup Cassandra. Disons que ça allait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la conduite de Jack, qui respectait soigneusement le code de la route (**NDLA :** pour une fois qu'il respecte un règlement !!!lol). Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepter la proposition de Baptiste, malgré le fait qu'elle sache pertinemment que Janet ne serait vraiment mais vraiment pas de bonne humeur quand ils reviendraient. Apres tout, elle suivait ce que lui disait ses sentiments …. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il essayait, sans succès malheureusement pour lui, de capter son attention. Seulement comme elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle préférait l'ignorer momentanément en fixant son esprit sur autre chose. Ce n'était certes pas très sympa pour lui mais, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment. En même temps, elle avait du mal à le faire. Le paysage n'accaparant pas entièrement son esprit, une petite partie de ce dernier se demandait constamment quoi faire, quoi dire, comment réagir, … bref pensait à lui … Or cela ne faisait que renforcer sa gêne et ne l'aidait, pas pour tout dire. Non pas que c'était une premier pour elle mais disons que la situation n'est vraiment pas courante ! 2 idées se battaient dans sa tête sans que l'une des deux arrive à prendre le dessus. Elle voulait suivre ses sentiments, certes, Baptiste était amoureux d'elle et elle ne pouvait nier qu'il lui plaisait en adolescent. Mais il y avait toujours le fait qu'il n'en était pas vraiment un ... Ces 2 hémisphère cérébraux, sa raison et ses sentiments, était dans un conflit qui paraissait sans fin.(**NDLA :** moi, j'adore quand elle bouge ses joli hémisphères ………………………… cérébraux !!). Finalement, ce fut Baptiste qui rompit le silence, devenu trop pesant à son goût .

**Baptiste :** euh … Jack, tu pourrais pas allumer la radio s'il te plait.

**Jack : **ouais pas de problème, tu as une préférence ?

**Baptiste (**_**un peu étonné**_ euh … non pas vraiment … je m'en fiche .. en fait c'est juste histoire de réveiller un peu tout le monde, on a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure !

**Jack :** c'est vrai, euh vous avez une préférence les filles ?

**Sam :** moi peu importe … tant que c'est du rock !!

**Jack :** ok, et toi Cassy ?

Cette dernière ne répondit, le regard toujours fixé sur le paysage, la majeur partie de son esprit dans le vague.

**Jack :** Cassy !!!! Cassandra, descends de ton nuage, je te parle !!!

**Cassy (**_**comme sortie d'un rêve**_ euh … quoi … qu'est ce qui ce passe ? (légèrement inquiète) on est arrivé ?

Sam et Jack sourirent en imaginant sa tête. Baptiste, lui ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire. Il se doutait de l'origine de sa torpeur mental. Seulement il ne savait pas comment l'aider, n'étant pas dans un meilleur état.

**Jack :** non pas encore ! mais bientôt. J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça parce que ma conduite te fait peur !

**Cassy (**_**toujours dans le vague**_ euh … quoi …non non j'ai confiance t'inquiète !

**Jack (**_**d'un air taquin**_ c'est bizarre mais ta voix n'en donne pas l'impression !

**Cassy (**_**un peu plus sure d'elle**_ mais si ! crois moi, je sais ce que je dis quand même ! euh … ta question c'était quoi ?

**Jack :** ok, admettons mais en tout cas tu es plutôt longue à la détente ! tu as pris un somnifère ou fumer je ne sais quoi ? (**NDLA :** de l'alcool, de la drogue, une gourgandine, quelques choses ??? lol)

**Baptiste (**_**légèrement agressif**_ Jack, dis pas de connerie !

**Jack :** je plaisante ! tu sais bien que je plaisante ?

**Baptiste :** mouais …

**Sam :** vous allez pas vous engueuler pour un truc aussi bête les garçons quand même !

**Jack :** non t'inquiète pas, on se taquine

**Baptiste :** … ouais … exactement !

**Jack : **alors Cassy, j'attends toujours ma réponse !

**Cassy :** euh oui désolé, non j'ai rien pris ni fumé ! et pour la radio, ben comme Baptiste …

**Jack (**_**avec un sourire plein de sous entendu**_ tiens comme c'est curieux …

Cassandra rougit légèrement.

**Sam :** Jack, commence pas à les embêter !

**Jack (toujours souriant) :** je n'oserai pas !

Jack alluma la radio.

**Baptiste :** ça va être encore long ?

**Jack (**_**toujours un sourire au lèvre**_ j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part … de la part de ta tendre moitié !

Baptiste ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelques chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son regard se porta sur Cassandra. Mais celle-ci fixait toujours, et même plus ce que jamais mais cela il ne pouvait le savoir, le paysage. Il finit donc par se détourner, devant son absence de réaction.

**Sam (**_**serrant un peu plus fort le bras de Jack**_ Jack, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ! tu es pas drôle, laisse les tranquille _**plus bas**_ laisse faire la nature, les forcer ne servira à rien

**Jack : (**_**bas**_ oui tu as raison, tu sais que Cassy mentait quand elle a dit ne pas avoir pris de drogue ! sa drogue elle l'a juste à coté d'elle ! et Baptiste idem ! _**normalement**_ oui chef, et pour te répondre, enfin pour vous répondre les enfants, et de façon plus précise que l'autre fois, on arrive dans 10 minutes.

**Baptiste :** ok merci

**Sam :** dites, je sais que y a aucun rapport mais à votre avis qu'est ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver a Daniel ?

**Jack :** à mon avis pas grand chose de grave, il peut être très persuasif quand il veut !

**Baptiste **_**(qui s'était décidé à se changer les idées**_ idem ici ! Daniel est très fort en persuasion. Surtout quand il s'agit d'histoire antique !!

**Jack :** ouais enfin y a des limites quand même !! je te signal qu'il est jamais parvenu à me faire lire son bouquin de latin donc bon …

**Sam **_**(avec un grand sourire**_ tu es un cas désespéré aussi …

**Jack (**_**faussement vexé**_ mais euh c'est pas vrai d'abordeu !!!

**Sam (**_**avec un sourire et d'un air maternel**_ je plaisante, boude pas.

Elle l'embrassa

**Sam (**_**avec un air faussement ingénu**_ c'est mieux comme ça ??

**Jack (**_**bizarrement joyeux !**_a vi beaucoup mieux ! je peux en avoir encore ?

**Sam (**_**en rigolant**_: non, pas tout tout de suite quand même !!

**Baptiste :** faut que tu apprenne à te contrôler mon petit ! n'empêche, tu as vu la tête du garde quand Daniel lui a fait son speech. A mourir de rire !

**Jack :** exact, vraiment tripant je dois dire. Comme quoi Daniel peut être drôle quand il veut !! et même avec de l'histoire !! quel exploit !!

**Sam :** en tout cas j'espère qu'il va pas avoir d'ennui …

**Jack :** pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il en ait. Tout ce qu'on peut lui reprocher c'est d'avoir chercher la bibliothèque ! c'est pas interdit que je sache … encore que ça devrait l'être, y a beaucoup trop de livre de science et d'histoire là dedans. Si vous continuez à y aller vous allez avoir des problèmes !

**Baptiste : **c'est vrai que dans les bouquins de physique y a pas d'image donc c'est plus dur à comprendre mais je suis sur que Sam sait très bien t'aider ! et je te rappellerai que ce qu'on peut lui reprocher c'est plutôt de s'être perdu en cherchant la bibliothèque, vu qu'il ne l'a pas trouvée !

**Jack :** commence pas à me charrier toi !

**Baptiste :** je te charrie pas je te taquine …

**Jack :** ouais admettons. C'est vrai tu as raison pour Daniel mais tu sais que Georges est à cheval (**NDLA :** normal y viens du Texas … RODEO !! yyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!) sur le règlement mais je ne pense pas à ce point là quand même.

**Sam :** certes mais il aura peut être fait le rapprochement entre le speech de Daniel et le fait que nous ne soyons plus là ainsi qu'il manque une voiture

**Jack :** possible mais j'en doute. Les gardiens étaient tellement stupéfait qu'ils ont pas du analyser ce qui se passait.

**Baptiste :** et pour ce qui est de s'apercevoir de notre disparition, enfin plutôt de la votre les filles, on a 2h de bande alors d'ici là …

**Jack :** t'inquiète pas pour lui Sam, c'est un grand garçon qui sait se démerder. Et puis c'est vrai qu'on a aussi des éléments en notre faveur. _**avec un grand sourire**_ Oubliez un peu Daniel et l'école et pensez à cet après midi libre et tranquille.

**Sam (**_**le regardant tendrement**_ oui, tu as raison, je n'y pense plus … d'ailleurs de quoi on vient de parler ?? je vais dorénavant me concentrer sur une seule chose ...

Elle le fixa avec un grand sourire.

**Jack :** … je vois … toi aussi Cassy, tu devrais penser à la liberté. Ca va te détendre et tu verras tout sera ... plus simple et facile !

**Cassy (**_**sortie de sa rêverie**_ … euh … quoi .. mais je suis détendu, pas de problème, tout va bien.

Et comme pour le prouver, ou plutôt pour se le prouver, elle détourna enfin son regard de la vitre. Elle fixa Baptiste. Ce dernier sentit son regard et retourna le sien. Il pensait que cela la réconforterait. Mais à peine leur regards se furent-ils croisé qu'ils ressentirent une gêne intense et se détournèrent à nouveau (**NDLA :** y sont vraiment pas doué les deux là !!! non mais oh c'est quoi ce blocage !! fichtre à la fin !!). Ils avait tout les deux le même problème mais aucun ne parvenait à le résoudre. Et le moindre geste, le moindre regard ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Jack et Sam avait bien senti la difficulté de leur situation mais comme l'avait dit cette dernière, il valait mieux qu'ils trouvent la solution tout seul plutôt qu'on les force, au risque de les bloquer définitivement.

**Jack :** enfin Colorado Springs ! bon maintenant faut arriver jusqu'au lieu du concert, le plus dur est fait

**Baptiste :** ouais encore qu'on risque de lutter pour trouver une place où se garer.

**Jack :** mais non fait moi confiance !

Le plus dur était fait ! Baptiste n'en était pas sur. Pour Jack, oui, vu comment il se comportait avec Sam. Et vu comment celle-ci se comportait en retour il était clair que le plus dur était fait pour eux. Mais pour Cassandra et lui, il en était tout autrement. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à surmonter leur gêne respective. Or plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait gênant. En même temps, depuis le début de la sortie, il ne s'était pas écoulé tant que ça de temps. De plus Baptiste n'avait pas eut l'occasion de vraiment se rapprocher de Cassandra donc … tout était encore jouable. Il fallait seulement qu'il arrête de se sentir gêné. Une fois cela fait, il pourrait rassurer Cassandra et … enfin ... disons … faire comme Jack et Sam ! de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix ! Comme il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains (**NDLA :** du courage du courage du courage comme dit la Grande Sophie !!). Ensuite il verrait bien comment évoluerait la situation pendant et après le concert. De toute façon il avait encore du temps devant lui …

**Jack :** voilà, on y est, mesdames messieurs, le commandant espère que vous avez passé un agréable voyage et espère vous revoir bientôt sur sa ligne. Allez, tout le monde descend !

Jack venait juste de se garer sur le parking de la salle de concert et de couper le moteur. Finalement, il n'avait plus tant que ça de temps pour se motiver !


End file.
